Return of Uzushio's Prince
by Grenfell
Summary: A/U story. Kushina Uzumaki was many things; brash, excitable, short tempered, but most of all she was a woman who would do anything for her family, even call upon a man whom many would consider a monster. Through mysterious means she begins the process of re-calling one of her family's most deadly retainers to protect her son from the inevitable. YAOI though pairings undecided.
1. Hope, Rewarded

**A/N Hello readers, this is Grenfell and let me start by saying that I hope you enjoy the story. Alright this is going to be an AU story with some changes made to the universe, Canon will largely be followed, though through at least one different character and different lenses. Also, usual disclaimer, "Grenfell does not own, nor claim to own, Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, Devil May Cry, or any other media that may be intentionally or unintentionally included in this story." Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _October, 10th_

In a clearing outside of Konohagakure, there were three figures strewn about the devastated landscape. A young red-headed woman wearing a white sleeveless blouse underneath a loose bright green dress, whom appeared to be kneeling over a small baby. To her left was the body of a blonde man wearing blue pants, a blue long-sleeved shirt and a long, white sleeveless high-collared coat, with a red flame design at the bottom. These three people were Kushina, Minato, and Naruto of the Uzumaki-Namikaze family.

Kushina stared down at the little bundle in her arms, noticing the tuft of red hair on his head and the three identical whisker like marks on both of his cheeks. As the child began to cry, Kushina rocked him back and forth as much as she was able to, in order to try and comfort him.

"Hush now Sochi." Kushina began as she looked down sadly at her child, "I'm so sorry that I wont be able to be there for your first words, your first steps, to harass your future fan girls -ttebane!"

The young mother choked up as tears began to full from her eyes before continuing, "While I wont be there for you, Minato-baka did ensure that help will come for you, though not from where he may expect." she smiled down at her child as he began to quiet down.

"You just need to survive the through the hate for just a little while, my precious son and you will see that he will..." Kushina stopped as she coughed up some of the blood that was slowly filling her lungs _'stupid fox, having to try and put a claw through my child!'_ she thought angrily to herself.

"He will come before you know it and take you to a place where you will be given the chance to be loved and cherished as any child should." She stated as she heard her child start to whimper again. Kushina could feel her blood quickly draining out of the hole in her body and knew that she only had time for a few more words to her son.

"So... please... have... hope... Naruto." Kushina finished as she passed on to the next world.

A few minutes later an old man with graying hair, wearing a grey, lightly armored shinobi body suit came upon the clearing, flanked by two ANBU. This man was Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage.

The Sandaime looked down sadly at the body of his predecessor before he began to hear a baby's crying coming from the kneeled body of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Hiruzen approached the body and looked down at the crying form of the child sadly before picking him up and holding him, ' _poor child, barely an hour old and already an orphan, and I doubt your trials will get any easier my boy_ , _'_ the Sandaime thought to himself as he noticed the birth marks on the young Uzumaki-Namikaze's cheeks.

"Inu, ensure the bodies are taken care of properly then meet me in the council chambers, I fear that we still have much work to do." Hiruzen ordered.

The white haired ANBU in the Inu mask stared at the bodies of Minato and Kushina before slowly nodding and beginning the hand signs for one of the many Katon jutsu he knew.

 _3 years later, October 10th_

Kage Reizo stood in a small clearing just outside of Konoha, _'So, this is where the trail led me.'_ Reizo thought to himself as he looked around the clearing. Reizo was a tall, slim man with slicked back, black hair, pale skin, and an angular face. He was wearing a knee-length light grey coat with pale blue highlights, underneath that he wore a black shirt and black slightly loose pants stuffed into grey shin-length boots. Around his neck was a simple necklace holding a pendant with the traditional swirl of the Uzumaki Clan engraved on it. *****

Reizo stood still and closed his eyes, slowly breathing in and out as he allowed his chakra to saturate and reach out for the hint he was looking for in the clearing. Finally he opened his eyes, _'I see now, the Reaper Death Seal, the last resort of an Uzumaki, to be forced to use such a forbidden technique... Kushina-sama, I'm sorry I was so late.'_

Reizo looked up towards Konoha, "Well I suppose I could look up the old monkey and ensure that the Mistress's effects were properly taken care of." he mumbled to himself as he slowly walked back to the road and towards Konoha's gate.

 **Konoha Orphanage**

A three-year old Naruto was curled up on a small, torn up mattress trying to wish away the bruises he had gained earlier as well as the hunger pains he was feeling. Some of the other children had began to beat on him again and while they were quickly stopped by the masked men, he still ended up being late for dinner and the Matron refused to feed, "A brat who couldn't be bothered to show up on time."

This was a normal occurrence for the young Uzumaki ever since he could remember he was never all that liked by the others in the orphanage. The only things that really kept him sane anymore were the infrequent visits from the old man in the funny hat and the words that a female voice kept repeating in his head, _'Have...hope, He will come.'_ While Naruto didn't quite understand what the words meant he did always feel a strange comfort and peace when he heard them.

Suddenly the door to Naruto's room began to creek open. Naruto peeked open an eye to see the Matron coming into his room with a disturbing grin on her face and holding something behind her back.

"Your all alone now little Demon, my friends are keeping the eyes of the village off us and have given me enough of an opening to finally finish what the Fourth started." she stated in a sickly sweet voice as she brought out a small Kunai knife.

She slowly approached the mattress as Naruto tried to curl deeper into himself, hoping that this was all just a bad nightmare.

"This is for my brother, now DIE MON...urgh!" She started before Naruto heard the sound of something penetrating flesh and seeing the matron freeze up before beginning to collapse. As she fell, Naruto could see what looked like an axe embedded deeply into the Matrons back. Just before he began to go into shock at seeing death for the first time he heard a deep, smooth, yet somewhat sinister voice come from the shadowy hallway.

"Well, well this was certainly an unexpected, but very welcome surprise." the voice said as a figure began to step forward, "It is a pleasure to finally see you young lord."

 _Thirty minutes earlier_

 **Konoha Gates**

As Reizo approached the gate he caught the tail end of the conversation between the two gate guards, "And I'm telling you Kotetsu, if we can do a good job here then we wont have to ever do gate guard duty again, it might even look good when we try for the Jounin Exams." said the Konoha nin with a bandana covering his hair.

The other guard, a shinobi with wild black hair and a bandage over his nose replied, "Look Izumo, you remember the last gate guards, they had the job for over a decade and never once got promoted, now this cursed job is ou..." Kotetsu paused in his rant as Reizo finally approached, "Business in Konoha sir?"

Reizo hummed softly to himself before nodding slightly, "Yes, something like that." he replied almost distractedly.

Izumo nodded, "Village affiliation and reason for entering?" he questioned.

"Hmm, Uzushiogakure, I must speak with the Hokage." Reizo replied as a frown began adorning his face.

Kotetsu began coughing as the answer startled him, "R..right we'll arrange for someone to guide you to the Hokage Tower, Mr. ..." he replied as he regained himself

Reizo shook his head, "Unneeded, I shall find my way there for now... Thank you." he said as he was looking in the direction of the Orphanage before disappearing.

Kotetsu and Izumo stared in shock for a brief moment before racing off to warn the Hokage of an intruder claiming to be from Uzu disappearing into the village.

 **Konoha Orphanage**

Reizo quietly entered the Orphanage, _'The signature is definitely an Uzumaki, it even almost feels like Kushina-samas,'_ he thought to himself as he slowly came upon an open door leading towards the signature. He looked into the room to see an elderly woman holding a kunai behind her back, mumbling something about friends and eyes. He finally got close enough to the room to see a small toddler with straight red hair and sky blue eyes peeking up fearfully at the elderly woman, _'Kushina?!... no calm down the child is male, yet he looks so much like the mistress... ah I see so she had a son, very clever Kushina-sama,'_ Reizo happily thought to himself.

His joy soon turned to a worrying terror however as the elderly woman brought the kunai around from her back and prepared to kill the child.

"This is for my brother now, DIE MON...urgh!" Without even thinking Reizo flicked his wrist, sending one of his many throwing axes into the woman's back killing her near instantly.

"Well, well this was certainly an unexpected, but very welcome surprise." the Reizo said as he began to step forward, "It is a pleasure to finally see you young lord."

Naruto stared into the pale face of his rescuer, "Th.. the voice.." he began, "She says, _He would come_ , that you?"

Reizo stared down for a moment eyes widened slightly from surprise before he began to chuckle lightly, "Indeed my young lord, I have come to take you to some place safe, now might this humble servant know your name?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "I'm Na'uto Uz.. Uzuma... Uzumatti -ttebane!" he said loudly before quickly clapping a hand over his mouth in embarrassment, a number of the older children made fun of his verbal tick.

Reizo couldn't help but laugh at his new charge, _'oh, you are definitely your mother's son young Naruto.'_

When Reizo calmed he addressed Naruto once again, "Give me a second to ensure that a certain someone shall get a message and we shall head to your new home, okay Naruto?"

Naruto quickly nodded his head happy to finally have someone who wanted to be with him. He watched Reizo make a series of gestures with his hands before a vaguely humanoid looking shadow darkened and quickly left the room. Reizo turned to pick Naruto up and they both left Konoha as quickly and quietly as possible.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the reinstated Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure sat in his office smoking on his pipe having already dismissed his ANBU guards for the evening. It was the time of year where he would think over all the mistakes he had made in his life, his falling out with his son, Minato's death, Orochimaru's defection. But his biggest and most haunting failure... Naruto. The aged war veteran took a deep puff on his pipe before looking towards his ceiling and letting out all his smoke and stress.

"So... the famed Executioner of Uzushio stalks my village now." Hiruzen said to the seemingly empty room. Out of the corner of the room a shadow seemed to come out of the wall walking towards Hiruzen's desk. As the figure approached it quickly took on the appearance of Kage Reizo.

Reizo glared down at the aging Kage before sighing, "Before we begin anything you should know that, due to discoveries made before coming to this office, Uzushio is officially ending all trade and protection treaties between our two villages."

Hiruzen seemed to age further but nodded, "The civilian council wont like it, but I had a suspicion this would happen if you ever entered the village."

Reizo quirked an eyebrow up slightly at the mention of a "civilian council" but continued, "Depending on your explanation for the decisions made surrounding Uzumaki Naruto, we will decide whether or not we are in a state of war."

Again Hiruzen nodded, "What would you like to know?"

"Why was he in an orphanage, where it was rather clear that he was being mistreated?"

Hiruzen sighed tiredly for what seemed like the millionth time that night, "It was a number of things Reizo-kun, though I suppose it all started the night of the Kyuubi attack..."

 _Flashback 3 years ago_

 _ **Konoha Council Chambers**_

 _Hiruzen entered the chamber holding onto the small, blanket wrapped child. The chamber was a large room with two rows of seats situated with one row on each side of a larger seat, traditionally reserved for the acting Hokage, just behind the Hokage seat were a three other smaller seats, reserved for the Hokage's advisers. As Hiruzen approached the Hokage seat the noise in the room quickly quieted._

 _"Sandaime-sama is there any news of the Yondaime?" "What of the Kyuubi." "Is the monster finally dead?" were a number of question shot at him by the left side of the room, holding the influential members of the civilian population, this was the Civilian Council. To his right was the Shinobi Council consisting of the various clan heads of the village. Currently the clan heads were watching him intently, already having an idea of the answer to most of the questions._

 _Finally the Sandaime sat in the Hokage's seat, "As some of you have likely already guessed, the Yondaime has defeated the Kyuubi, however the achievement cost him his life." Hiruzen grimly stated, gauging the various shocked reactions before continuing,_

 _"Furthermore I shall be re-taking my position as Hokage, does anyone object?" Hiruzen questioned sternly. After letting everything sink in and noticing that no one questioned his claim he moved to continue but was interrupted._

 _"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but what happened to the Kyuubi?" asked the aged voice to his left. Hiruzen looked to address the man, noticing that he was wearing a dark robe covering most of his body, only revealing the upper left of his body, which was covered in a slightly loose white shirt. The man appeared to be holding himself up with his cane, while staring back at him out of his unbandaged eye._

 _ **'Damnit Danzo, this would have been so much easier if you didn't bring that up,'**_ _Hiruzen thought to himself before responding, "Minato used A forbidden Uzumaki seal matrix to seal the fox into a newborn baby, It was his wish_ _ *****_ _that the child could be seen as the hero responsible for keeping the monster at bay." Hiruzen stated passionately in an effort to make things better for the young Jinchuriki._

 _There was silence in the room before the Civilian Council erupted, shouting out at the Sandaime, "Kill the Demon!" "Death to the Monster!" "Avenge the Fourth!"_

 _Finally Hiruzen had enough, "SILENCE!" he shouted leaking out some of his killing intent, "Since our civilians can't control themselves the status of young Naruto is strictly an S-rank secret, anyone caught releasing this information will be immediately executed, AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"_

 _Hiruzen looked around, the Shinobi Council gave dutiful nods including one fierce looking councilor with wild brown hair named Tsume Inuzuka who gave an enthusiastic grin while rapidly nodding her head, '_ _ **I don't think I want to understand what that woman has going through her mind at the moment**_ _._ _ **'**_ _From the Civilian Council he was met with a seemingly cowed silence, taking that as acceptance he dismissed the councils._

 _"We will meet later to discuss the rebuilding efforts, as well as how we are going to ensure the security of the village while we are weak."_

 _End Flashback_

Hiruzen sighed as he finished the retelling, "Sadly the news still managed to get out about Naruto-kun's status, we never did find those responsible but I suspect some of my shinobi to be responsible."

Reizo nodded his head, "That explains the treatment and the attempt on his life, now why was he in the orphanage?"

Hiruzen jumped up at that, "What attempt on his life?!"

Reizo held up his hand to halt the aged Hokage's worry and rage, "The matron, she has already been dealt with, now the orphanage monkey?"

The old Hokage grumbled at the old nickname but calmed as he sat down, "The Civilian Council again, some clans attempted to adopt him, chiefly the Inuzuka and Aburame, the civilians stated that the boy was a civilian and as such adoptions had to go threw them... the paperwork kept getting _'misplaced'_."

Reizo simply stared at the Sandaime for the longest time before a dark chuckle began to escape him. The chuckle soon turned into a mad cackle as he started leaking killer intent.

"So this is what has happened to the great Professor. The God of Shinobi who fought I fought alongside in the Last Great War. The God of Shinobi who stood up to the forces of Suna in the Second War. The man who could defeat an army without a single soldier stepping onto the field, being bossed around by a bunch of imbeciles." Reizo ranted as Sarutobi just stared at him in shock.

"If your sensei could see you now they would be disappointed. I weep for the Monkey King having to serve such a weak willed master." He finished his rant before calming down and re-addressing the still shocked Hokage.

"We wont be going to war Hiruzen, I can see that you had no intentions for what has befallen my young lord, However.." he began, "bring your house to order old monkey, we shall be watching from the swirling tides." and with that the shadow disappeared back into the darkness.

Hiruzen slowly sat back into his chair as he regained himself, _'Have I really fallen so far, is this what I have become,'_ he thought to himself questioningly. Finally coming to a decision he stood and signaled for an ANBU messenger.

"Bring me Elder Danzo, it is time I take back control of my Village and remind the council just why I survived through Three great ninja wars." The God of Shinobi ordered.

The ANBU used a quick shunshin to leave the office, though if you could see under his mask you would see a gleeful grin, _'Finally, this village will be able to rise again,'_ the messenger thought to himself as he hurried to fulfill his duty.

* * *

 **A/N Here's hoping people enjoyed the story and onto a few comments. First off I'm sure that some questions will be asked about character knowledge and interactions, I shall try to answer those as they come up as a number of things are not exactly integral to the overall story being written and so can be answered without any real spoilers. A number of changes are going to be happening to both Konoha and a couple of other Hidden Villages, some of the changes will be in response to events (mostly out of Konoha) others will be... creative decisions that I made.**

 **That being said, this is a "new village" story and as such is in need of OCs (both clans and individuals) if you would like to pitch an idea of your own to be included later on in some way please go to my profile and look over the info I will mostly need from you. I'll accept ideas through either PM or Review.**

 **There is also a poll up on my profile for a summoning clan for Naruto (please note that it is likely going to be an Uzumaki family summons, as opposed to simply a personal one.**

 ***This character is largely modeled after Dynasty Warrior's Jia Chong in both appearance (though the color scheme has been altered as has the necklace), ability, and attitude (or at least my interpretation of it)**

 **Until next time folks!**


	2. House to order, History unveiled

**A/N General disclaimer "Grenfell does not own Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, DMC, or any other media" now please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

The figure of Reizo could be seen carrying the small form of Naruto as he landed within an empty clearing.

"This should be far enough my lord. While we have a distance to go yet, it is unlikely that we shall see pursuers at this point." Reizo stated as he placed Naruto onto the ground. and moved to set up a series of drawings around the clearing.

Naruto simply nodded as he looked down, his face scrunched up as if he was thinking deeply about something, "Umm, Mister..." Naruto finally mumbled out.

Reizo finished the last of the drawings and looked towards Naruto, "Oh, I never did tell you my name did I?" he questioned, "Your mother knew me as, Kage Reizo."

Reizo saw Naruto nod in thanks but still looked questioning, "Was there something else, Naruto?"

Naruto furrowed his brows momentarily before shaking his head and continuing, "Umm, what happen to da ma.. matron?"

Reizo sighed, having expected this question to come up but not being fully prepared to explain to a three year old why he did what he had to do, "My lord, you have to understand that that woman was intending to end your life as such, I did what was demanded of a Kage when the Uzumaki are threatened. Beyond that all you need to know is that she will never be able to harm you again."

Naruto simply nodded and looked like he was about to speak again before a chuckling sound could be heard around the clearing. He looked around and could see numerous men carrying make-shift weapons and wearing scavenged armor walk out of the woods.

"HA! Looks like we found a rich one today boys!" shouted out one of the bandits as he gestured towards Reizo, "Hand over your valuables and maybe we will let you leave with your life!"

Another of the bandits stepped forward, "And leave the kid, I think Gato would pay handsomely for an easy to train slave-boy!" His statement was met with dark laughs from his fellow bandits.

Reizo merely looked around at each of them, counting out a total of sixteen bandits, before a dark look crossed his eyes. He slowly stepped closer to Naruto, "My lord, I need you to do something for me," he started, "No matter what happens next, do not look away; do you understand?"

Naruto looked up, wide eyed at the request before nodding his head.

Reizo closed his eyes and smiled, "Good, you must come to understand young lord," at being ignored for so long, some of the bandits allowed there frustration to take hold of them and charged at the two, "There are three types of people who walk this land,"

As the bandits approached a sealing array lit up beneath their feet. Before any of them new it they felt like there was something chaining their feet to the ground and keeping their arms to their sides.

"Those like you young lord, who are destined to lead," Reizo continued as he walked towards the frozen bandits. With a flick of his wrists he was holding two throwing axes in his hands, the axes had a black leather handle with gold trim on each end, and a sharp curved blade at the end.

"Those like myself, who are destined to follow," Reizo stated as he began tossing his axes at the frozen men. Unable to do anything other than be hit by the axes the frozen men died one by one, some with an axe sticking out of their chest, others losing their heads completely thanks to a well aimed toss.

"And finally," Reizo started as the remaining nine bandits charged after the last of the first wave died, "There are fools like these, who are simply destined to die."

At that Reizo flicked his wrists into the air, unlike last time however four throwing axes appeared and instead of being caught they slowly hovered in the air in a square pattern slightly behind Reizo. With another gesture of his hand the axes began to rotate rapidly, causing a slight buzz saw motion.

Naruto watched as the first of the bandits approached Reizo before he suddenly disappeared with his axes. Naruto quickly looked around and spotted Reizo standing just behind the slowest bandit, holding an axe near his neck.

Reizo looked back at his lord, staring into his eyes and quickly slashed the neck of the bandit he was standing behind. Like a switch had been flicked the other eight bandits all collapsed as well, some missing body parts and others with large gashes in their chests or backs.

Naruto stared at Reizo in shock, slightly terrified of the man who had saved him from the orphanage. He watched as Reizo slowly approached him, Naruto could see small blood stains on his coat and what appeared to be dark red drops dripping from his now empty hands, the axes having disappeared now that they were no longer needed.

Reizo kneeled before his lord, "Do you understand, Naruto?" he finally asked his young charge.

Naruto stared back at him, still slightly shocked at what had just happened. All the blood that was pooling around the clearing. Finally he seemed to regain himself as he calmed down and nodded towards Reizo. While his mind could not fully comprehend what had happened at such a young age, the lesson would serve to be engraved for the future; those who rule, those who serve, and the fools who must be crushed.

"Now get some rest my lord, we have some time yet before our ship arrives at the port." Reizo stated before he moved the bodies out of the clearing and redrew the seals.

 **Konoha Council Chambers**

Thirty minutes ago a meeting had been called for the Council's of Konoha. Of the Shinobi Council; Aburame Shibi, Uchiha Fugaku, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, Akimichi Chouza, Yamanaka Inoichi, and Nara Shikaku were present, representing the major clans within Konoha.

Directly opposite the Shinobi Council sat the members of the Civilian Council made up of eight influential citizens, whom are owners of various enterprises within the village and the greater Hi no Kuni area. Due to the limited individual influence a member of the Civilian Council had, they would typically push a motion through using Korzo Dan as their speaker in an attempt to show a united front.

Past them sat the three advisers of the reigning Hokage; Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu, and Mitokado Homura. However, slightly in front of them, the seat reserved for the Hokage was empty.

"Where is the Hokage?! He calls us here for an "emergency" meeting and then wastes our time by showing up late!" shouted Dan, with various members of the Civilian Council nodding in agreement.

"Shut your trap Civie! The Hokage is in charge around here and if he says jump, then the only question you should have to ask is 'How high Sir!'" Tsume loudly stated, getting nods of agreement from a number of her fellow clan heads as they glared across at their counterparts.

Suddenly the council chamber doors burst open revealing Sarutobi Hiruzen in his shinobi gear, as opposed to the Hokage robes. Flanking him was the ANBU commander, wearing a white hooded cloak and a mask reminiscent of a dragon, and a man with spiky, long white hair, red streak like marks running down from his eyes and a horned headband with the Kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a sleeveless red haori overtop a short green kimono with matching pants, mesh armor could be seen coming out from the ends of his sleeves and pants. Finishing out his outfit were a pair of Getta on his feet.

Hiruzen marched up towards the Hokage seat and sat down with his two guests standing slightly in front of him on both sides. As the accumulated tension continued to build in the room, he took out his pipe and took a long drag. After a short while he let out the breath, breathing the smoke into the room. As if the smoke was a signal, one particularly stupid member of the Civilian Council decided to have his voice heard, "Who do you think you are Hiruzen?! You called us for this meeting and now, after showing up late, you sit down like you own the place and take your time getting to why we were called here in the first place!." The enraged councilor started shouting, "And who the hell are those two with you?!"

The Professor simply stared at the man before noting that he was also the councilor usually entrusted with handling adoptions, _'Oh this is going to feel good,'_ he thought to himself as he signaled one of his newly acquired ANBU.

A black cloaked ANBU, wearing a mask with the kanji for 'ROOT' on it's forehead dropped down right behind the shouting councilor and quickly slit the enraged man's throat before disappearing back into the shadows of the chamber.

As the man slumped over onto the small table in front of him, his blood slowly pooling out of his neck, staining the table, the Civilian Council stared in shock at the death of their own, while the Shinobi council quickly sat at attention, even the usually lazy Nara was paying close attention to what was about to unfold.

Hiruzen took another long puff on his pipe, using the moment to look into the eyes of the clan heads, seeing nothing but loyalty and respect, and the Civilians, who wore their fear one their sleeves.

"It has come to my attention, that I have been far to lax in my handling of this village." He began to state in a deceptively calm voice, "I allowed you to have control of a village asset, I have allowed civilians a say in how the shinobi academy was run, and I have reports of corruption coming from various sections of our military. We have traced accounts of bribery and extortion to various members of the Council, however the trail appears to have vanished before anyone could be named." The Sandaime paused as he let his statement sink in, noticing the suspicious smiles on a number of faces on the civilian side of the room.

"Also," Hiruzen started as he brought his killing intent to bare within the chamber, "There are reports of a riot that was started few days ago during the Kyuubi Festival, this riot attracted the attention of the ANBU guards that I had in place to protect one Uzumaki Naruto, with their distraction an attempt was made on his life."

Hiruzen allowed his killing intent to drop slightly, though kept it high enough to keep the civilians quiet, "The Uzumaki is safe, taken from the village by a friend of his clan."

The Shinobi Council looked ready to start questioning him but Hiruzen simply raised a hand to stop them, "With the loss of the Jinchuriki and suspicion of crimes against Konoha and her military, I find the Civilian Council guilty of treason."

Hiruzen looked towards the ANBU commander, "Ryu, take them to Ibiki to find out just how far their crimes reach, no restrictions, he can have all the fun he wants." The ANBU nodded his head before signaling his fellow operatives who quickly seized the councilors and took them from the chambers.

Hiruzen finally allowed a small smile to appear on his face, "Now that the trash has been removed, we must work to ensure the strength and safety of our country. To that end I have recalled Jiraya to assist Homura and Koharu in changing the curriculum at the Academy. Jiraya shall also be running his spy ring from the village, focusing on enemy spies and potential invasions. It will also be good to have one of our Sennin within the village again."

The Sandaime took another puff on his pipe before continuing, "I shall also be recalling Tsunade to head the hospital and start up her medic nin program. As I'm sure some of you have guessed due to the earlier display, ROOT is being re-instated and put to work within the village; rooting out all hints of rebellion and treason."

As the Sandaime finished, Hiashi decided to speak, "What of the loss of the Kyuubi, we are at a distinct disadvantage, what are the plans to recover him Hokage-sama?"

Before Hiruzen could answer Danzo began chuckling darkly, "The man who took the Uzumaki is Kage Reizo, also known as 'The Executioner of Uzushio' he is a shrewd and intelligent man. He is also a patriot to the Uzumaki, while I'm sure we could defeat him and any allies he could of gathered since disappearing from Kushina's side. He would ensure that we were crippled due to the attempt." Danzo stated, getting shocked looks from the members of the council who weren't around for the Second Shinobi War.

"However, I do have a plan for handling the situation Hokage-sama." At the Hokage's nod Danzo continued, "While the Kyuubi is lost to us, my agents have reported that Taki recently sealed the Nanabi into a young girl and like most Jinchuriki, she is not being met with a happy populace. Perhaps we could... save the young child." He stated with a small smirk.

Hiruzen sat back in his chair as he thought about the proposition, 'It is not a bad idea, we would have our deterrent I suppose, I just need to ensure that measures are taken for her safety' he thought to himself before finally nodding, "Very well, kidnap the child from Taki, however, no one is to know of her status and Jiraya will be in charge of her training. If any of this information is leaked I shall personally kill every person in this room, regardless of guild. UNDERSTOOD?!"

A resounding "Hai!" echoed throughout the chamber.

"Then, I call this meeting to an end, Jiraya stay back. We have matters to discuss." Hiruzen stated while looking at his student.

After the last members of the Council left Jiraya finally spoke, "So, this was why you needed to see me sensei?" his voice was nearly lifeless and there was an almost haunted look in his eyes.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes, now save your grief Jiraya you have had more than enough time to mourn, I want you to make sure that our shinobi are prepared to both seek out and protect information. They don't need to be masters but I want them to at least be proficient. I'm also going to need you to use your contacts to locate Tsunade." He ordered, "There is one last thing Jiraya. I want you to send people to Uzushio and find a way to ensure that Naruto is being well taken care of there, I don't care if you have to beg Reizo. Just find a way to do it without provoking the man."

Jiraya nodded seriously, having heard terrifying rumors about the man who was said to have a spy ring nearly as large as his own, "I understand sensei, though I'm sure he will find the request reasonable, so long as we only make enquiries on Naruto's happiness."

Jiraya began to leave before he was stopped, looking at the corpse still laying across it's table, "I forgot to ask sensei, how did you get Danzo to hand over ROOT?"

Hiruzen chuckled to himself, "Oh it wasn't as difficult as you'd expect my student."

 _Flashback_

 _ **The Hokage's Office**_

 _Danzo stood before a Hiruzen who looked ready to go to war, "I know about ROOT Danzo." he stated._

 _Danzo glared at his old rival for a moment, "I have no ide..." he began._

 _"Silence!" Hiruzen interrupted, "I am taking over your operations, all missions shall be run through me from now on and ROOT will primarily operate to ensure this nation's security from within. I would sooner see this entire village burned to the ground before I let a rogue faction undermine my authority any further, AM I UNDERSTOOD!?" he roared._

 _Danzo merely stared at his rival in shock for a moment before he finally broke out into laughter, "And what do you find so funny, Danzo?!" Hiruzen challenged._

 _Danzo merely waved him off before calming back down, "It is good to finally see the fabled God of Shinobi again, my old rival." he stated, shocking Hiruzen, "I would have allowed more oversight earlier had you not become such a weak willed man Hiruzen. I couldn't allow those foolish civilians to jeopardize my operations whenever they saw an opportunity to line their pockets. It will be good to not have to hold the burden alone anymore."_

 _Hiruzen smiled as he calmed down and relaxed his posture, "I'm glad to hear it, please prepare reports on all your previous operations and your ideas for future ones for me to go over later." Danzo nodded as he moved to leave, "Also Danzo, I seem to have let my training go in my old age, meet me at training ground 44 later on for a sparring session. That is if your feeling you can keep up."_

 _Danzo merely chuckled, "Oh, I think I have some tricks left in this old body Hiruzen, I shall see you there."_

 _End Flashback_

"No Danzo won't be a problem any more Jiraya." Hiruzen stated as he prepared for another sparring session with his rival.

 **Nami no Kuni**

Naruto and Reizo had finally boarded the ship that would bring them to Uzu. While Naruto was unnerved at first when a number of the sailors had bowed as soon as they saw him, he quickly ignored it assuming that they were bowing for Reizo. Currently they were an hour into their sea journey and were situated in a small furnished cabin together.

Naruto looked over to Reizo and asked a question that had been bothering him, "Oji, what was da ting you did wit da... da..." Naruto started to ask before becoming stumped on the word he was looking for.

Reizo sighed at the new nickname _, 'It seems I will have to teach him about etiquette when speaking to those of a lesser status then himself, damn it will be Kushina-sama all over again I just know it'_ he thought in despair.

"Axes?" at Naruto's excited nod Reizo chuckled, "That was an advanced technique of my clan in which we combine several aspects of the shinobi with our axes." He stated.

As he noticed Naruto look like he was about to ask more, he decided to head him off, "Would you like to hear a story Naruto-sama?" he questioned.

Naruto quickly nodded his head excitedly.

"Very well, this is the story of how the Kage clan came to be." He began, "My clan was originally part of a small, insignificant clan within Oni no Kuni, which excelled at crafting and utilizing high quality throwing axes. During the Clan War Era my ancestor had the idea of utilizing chakra to try and make our axes even deadlier; to sharpen the blades, improve the aim, and even to make them fly at our will. However the clan head and his elders were weak minded fools who thought that such ideas would attract the attention of more powerful clans, such as the Senju."

Reizo looked and saw the look of impatient anticipation on Naruto's face as he paused in his story, causing him to smile, _'So much like his mother'_ he thought.

"So, my ancestor decided to take those who believed as he did and fled his clan. They began to make a name for themselves as a small mercenary group, trying to gain the funds needed to start their own rise to power." Reizo stared into space for a second before continuing, "They failed, finding themselves surrounded on all sides by multiple enemies they had made as mercenaries, all hope seemed lost, until... the most extraordinary of things happened."

"What, what, what!" Naruto chanted excitedly.

Reizo smiled down at the young Uzumaki, "A red blur raced out from the forest, stopping between the enemy and my ancestor's clansmen. He simply stood there staring at my ancestor the whole time, even when the enemy began to move towards them, even when soldiers came from behind the enemy wearing the swirling mark on their armor, even as the enemies of my ancestor screamed in pain as they were routed by the red mass that had flanked them. The red headed man just stared. Finally after the enemy had either fled or died, my ancestor had expected a demand of money, of service, of secrets. What he received was three words that caused a reaction that has been repeated ever since."

Naruto bounced in anticipation, "What he say?" he asked excitedly

"The man suddenly broke out into a wide open grin, with his eyes closed, pointed at my ancestor and said 'I want him', the simple statement caused my ancestor to stare in shock at the man's bluntness, finally he started chuckling and for the first time since leaving his clan, despite nearly being annihilated, he felt the stirrings of home." Reizo stated while smiling, "From that day, he changed our name to Kage to show that we would always shadow the Uzumaki. It was decided that the Kage clan heir would always serve the clan heir of the Uzumaki and since that day we have been chuckling at the bluntness of the Uzumaki." Reizo finished.

"Wow." Naruto stated with an open mouth, "So.. who are ta cwan he... hairs now?"

"Clan heirs." Reizo corrected as he looked down at his charge, "And the clan heir of the Kage is my son, the Uzumaki clan heir... is you Naruto-sama. Now go to sleep young lord, we should be reaching your new home in a couple hours."

Naruto nodded as Reizo made sure he was safely tucked into one of the small beds in their cabin.

* * *

 **A/N Alright a few things to mention; Danzo is going to be semi good (at least as much as a semi amoral pragmatist can be), yes the Civie Council is gone though not necessarily forgotten, for those who are bothered by Naruto's terrible speaking ability remember that he is 3 still and while advanced mentally, he hasn't had much actual learning from others and good news time skip next chapter so the annoying first time speaker talk will be gone for a while!**


	3. Academies, Graduates

**A/N Disclaimer "Grenfell does not claim ownership of Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or any other media" Now please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

A loud beeping noise echoed repeatedly from within a richly furnished room. The room was large, decorated in various colors of; black, red, blue, and white. In the center of the room was a large bed with a dark frame and a blue comforter with the Uzumaki swirl in the middle. From beneath the blankets came a tanned hand that repeatedly slammed around the alarm, before finally finding the off button.

A seven year old Naruto slowly sat up in his bed and stretched, _'And I was having a wonderful dream about the world's largest ramen bowl too'_ he thought to himself with a sigh. After getting ready for the day, he looked at himself in the mirror. Naruto was wearing; loose black shorts, a white short-sleeved shirt, and a pair of kenseikan ***** on the right side of his straight, shoulder length crimson hair, allowing on bang to fall in front of the left side of his face. He noticed that both his nails and his teeth had slowly been getting sharper over the years, though he assumed it was an Uzumaki thing.

After eating his breakfast and began to leave his new home. Reizo had told him that the building had housed the Uzumaki clan heads since Uzushio's founding. At the door he was met with a severe looking bald man who had a cross shaped scar over his forehead leading down past his right eye, causing his eye to be permanently shut. The man was wearing an indigo kimono-like outfit and a red scarf covering his lower jaw and neck. Naruto thought back to the day he was introduced to his new bodyguard.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Uzukage Tower**_

 _Reizo looked upon a five year old grumpy looking Naruto and the slightly embarrassed looking Kage Shuichi, his son , "Oji, I don't need a bodyguard -ttebane!" the young lord stated indignantly._

 _Reizo pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "First of all, young lord, remember what I said about proper names for those beneath your status?"_

 _Naruto quickly nodded before frowning, "Ya, but you are still Oji!" he stated with a wide smile causing both usually dignified Kage's to slap their foreheads in exasperation._

 _Reizo sighed tiredly before moving on, "Secondly, you are the Daimyo of our land and, when you finally accept it, the Uzukage. Even if you were strong enough, which you aren't yet, to protect yourself it would still be necessary to have your own guards. Every Kage has them and Daimyo's have even more."_

 _As Naruto looked like he was about to press further, Reizo quickly cut him off as he gestured towards the bald man, "This man's name is Okisuke_ _ ******_ _and he came at the request of Lord Mifune himself."_

 _The named Okisuke took this as his signal and stepped forward to kneel before Naruto, "As per the agreement between Uzu no Kuni and Tetsu no Kuni I am to become the beginning of Uzu's samurai force, train the next generation and guard the young Daimyo. Will you allow this samurai to do his duty, my lord or must I live in shame?" he questioned in a quiet, yet serious voice._

 _Naruto stared at him in slight shock for a moment, "When you put it like that, alright." he finally relented, "But anymore guards should be put towards more deserving people!"_

 _Naruto's ultimatum caused the older men to smile, "My lord, there are none more deserving, but we shall work to ensure that more guards are place around Uzu's villages as they are trained."_

 _"Alright!" he cheered, "Now come on Chi-kun, I think the ramen stand is open!"_

 _And with that he raced out of the tower, quickly followed by his exasperated shadow._

 _Flashback End_

"Are you prepared for your first day at the academy, Uzumaki-sama?" Okisuke questioned as they left the large gate in front of the manor.

Naruto nodded emphatically, "Ya! It is going to be awesome. I'll learn all these cool jutsu's and be ready to take the hat from Oji in know time!" he babbled.

On their way to the academy, they quickly picked up Shuichi and reached the Academy's gates, "Now my young lord, I will be here to pick you up when your classes are over, then we can go see Reizo, so please don't run off again, alright?" Okisuke nearly begged.

Naruto absent mindedly nodded his head as he stared at the large grounds of the Academy before darting off, much to the despair of the samurai bodyguard.

Taking pity on the guard Shuichi grabbed his attention, "Don't worry Okisuke-san, I will ensure he doesn't go wandering off." The Samurai nodded gratefully and left to begin training the new samurai recruits.

Shuichi calmly walked into the Academy grounds, _'Now where did that overexcited lord of mine go running off to now.'_ he thought to himself.

4 years later

"...Shimizu-san! If you are done sleeping in my class, could you explain what drove the Kaguya clan to Uzushio?" Toshiro shouted at the robed form of Aoi Shimizu, one of the few friends Naruto had made since joining the Academy.

It wasn't that so much that he was disliked, as much as it was people were generally either too nervous to approach him, frightened of the fan girls, or just wanted to get to know him for his popularity.

Aoi quickly shook the sleep out of his head and replied to his teacher, "U.. um, the Kaguya joined because of the bloodline purges started by the Sandaime Mizukage?"

Toshiro frowned slightly, "Is that a question or a statement Shimizu-san?"

"Statement, Sir!"

"Good." Toshiro stated while smiling slightly, "Next, Uzumaki-sama what was the agreement for the Kaguya's admittance as a major clan of Uzu?"

"The clan would be put under a probationary period for three years, hand over any native Kirigakure jutsu that did not deal with their clan, and create a child with the Kage clan." Naruto stated diligently, he had always had an odd fascination for history.

"Correct." The teacher stated, "Now, that will be all for class today, remember to eat a big breakfast, tomorrow we will be having sparring practice again, as well as working on our **Kawarimi** and **Henge** jutsu, with any luck we will get down to one handed hand signs."

Naruto grinned as he grabbed the shoulders of his two best friends and raced out with them to the Academy's gates and waited for his bodyguard. He decided to take this moment to look over his friends. Shuichi had grown slightly and looked like a mini-version of his father, with white hair and two red dots on his forehead, above both his eyes. His clothes were also an imitation of his father's though his where predominantly black with pale blue accents.

Aoi on the other hand had short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He wore a deep blue, sleeveless hooded knee-length robe, and long black pants over blue shinobi sandals. Naruto could remember the day he first met the robed boy.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Uzukage Tower**_

 _"Naruto-sama, I would like you to meet Shimizu Aoi." Reizo said simply as he gently pushed a nervous looking Aoi to the six year old Naruto. The two seemed to just stare at each other before Naruto stuck his hand out with a wide grin on his face._

 _"Hi, I'm Naruto. I like Oji, Shuichi-kun, Ramen, Uzu, and the color blue -ttebane! Want to be my friend?" He questioned._

 _Aoi just stared at the exuberant red-head in front of him, "S..sure, I would love to be your friend Naruto-kun." he stated._

 _Aoi's eyes widened quickly after taking Naruto's hand, "Oh, umm, I'm Shimizu Aoi and I like... I like... I.. I don't know.." he trailed off too himself, appearing slightly sad at this revelation._

 _Naruto stared at the nervous boy in shock before quickly grabbing him in a big hug, "That's okay," he started talking lightly to his new friend, "We will discover what you like together okay?"_

 _Aoi stared at the smiling boy in front of him before smiling slightly, small tear drops in his eyes and an almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks, "O..okay."_

 _Deep within Aoi's mind two words could be heard, "Exalted One!" the voice began repeating._

 _End Flashback_

"You really should try to stay awake in class Aoi-kun, if you weren't so smart then you might start failing the classes, and then you would get kicked out of the academy and we wouldn't be on a team together or get our team meeting ramen and..." Naruto began ranting before his shadow quickly stopped him with a slap upside the head.

Naruto looked to glare at his white haired friend, who was whistling innocently as he tossed on of the two throwing axes he carried around up and down.

Aoi sighed, "I know Naruto-kun but I was working on my wire techniques last night. Plus Toshiro-sensei is so boring when he goes on about history."

Naruto had an excited smile on his face as he started jittering in place, "Did you make any progress, huh, huh, huh?"

Shuichi just chuckled at his lord's excitable nature. He had always enjoyed learning about new techniques, especially original ones.

Aoi smiled lightly, "As a matter of fact I did, while my speed still needs work, I was able to catch all of the tutor's limbs to trees' this time, rather than only one or two."

The young Kage heir merely scoffed at the side, "I still don't see the use of your wires. So you caught the enemy, it's pointless if you can't kill them, and any enemy stronger enough will simply break out of the wires."

Naruto simply looked between his two friends, who appeared about ready to get into another fight. This had been going on for a couple years now, he wasn't sure how their rivalry started but it quickly got out of hand when they started arguing.

"Teme..." Aoi started.

Before Aoi could continue with a retort, Naruto interrupted, "No, he is slightly right Aoi-kun, maybe if you could incorporate a blade or poison to weaken your enemies as you work to tie them up, get even faster and it could be even more devastating."

Aoi took in Naruto's words, _'Hmm, he's right with a small sword I could cut across his ligaments or veins, get the enemy to weak to overpower my wires and capture him. Add in poison to the mix and my style might be even more dangerous.'_

Naruto smiled as his friend was seriously considering his words, "Alright, so after Okisuke get's here, do you guys want to head over to my house to practice our jutsu?"

Aoi gave a quick nod as Shuichi thought to himself, _'hmm, Otousan isn't teaching me any more clan techniques for another year yet, and I'm not about to leave Naruto-sama alone with Aoi-teme.'_

"I'll join you as well, Naruto-sama" Shuichi confirmed.

Naruto smiled, seeing his bodyguard he grabbed his friends and raced towards Okisuke.

5 years later

A 16 year old Naruto walked up to the Academy gates, flanked by his two best friends and being led by his bodyguard. In the past five years his two friends hadn't changed much.

Shuichi had merely grown taller and had gotten rid of the shirt underneath his coat, showing off his pale skin, lean muscles, and the Uzu pendant around his neck. When asked he stated that the shirt, "Got in the way of his abilities." After a short display, it was revealed that he had inherited the **Shikotsumyaku** from the woman who gave birth to him. Due to his birth being part of the deal with the Kaguya clan and being primarily raised by his father he didn't consider the woman as his mother.

Aoi had kept his hair short and had begun growing a small stubble of hair around his chin and mouth. With the help of Naruto he had also changed out his clothes. He now wore a predominately dark grey zipped up, knee length hooded long coat with a faded blue strip going from the beak of the hood, down to his lower back and circling around his waist. He also wears dark grey strapped leather gauntlets and small holsters on his waist for his hooks *******. After taking the advise of his friends, he had saved up enough money and purchased a Jian sword with a pale blue tassel. He had had the sword customized so that he could quickly hook up his wires into the handle of his sword and utilize his hooks and sword together, when he needed to.

Naruto had also changed slightly, while his hair had stayed the same, his fingernails and toenails had developed into a distinct claw like appearance, causing him to get rid of using foot wear altogether as it was too uncomfortable. He now wore slightly baggy, long, dark grey pants that hung loosely above his feet, the pants were tied to his waist with a black leather belt. He was wearing a high collared skin-tight black shirt that slightly hid his lower jaw and had a loose long sleeve covering his right arm, extending to just over half his hand. On his left side he was bare from his shoulder down, showing off the lean muscles in his arm. Covering his hands were elbow length, black fingerless gloves. Finally on his right shoulder was a form fitting, dulled silver spaulder with the Uzumaki swirl engraved on it, attached to black leather straps that lead to an empty staff-like holster on his back.

When questioned about the riskiness of wearing such loose clothing Naruto simply replied, "Well, I'll just have to make sure I'm quicker then my enemies -ttebane!"

Naruto smiled at his friends as they reached the Academy gates, "Alright you guys, ready to become shinobi?"

Shuichi smirked and gave a nod, while Aoi gave a gentle smile, "Hai."

The three friends walked into there classroom and took their seats just as Toshiro-sensei was about to start, "Alright, congratulations everyone on making it this far through the shinobi program. Today you will be tested on; the knowledge you have retained, your physical skills in a spar, your ability to break and cast genjutsu, and finally we will test you for three separate ninjutsu; a **Bunshin** of your choice, **Kawarimi** , and **Henge**."

"Now let's get started with the written exam, remember if you are caught cheating six times, you will fail the exam." The teacher stated.

Naruto looked down at his test, _'Okay question number 1: 'What was the name of Uzushiogakure's founding clan'... really? ookay..'_ he quickly began filling out the answers to his test. _'question number 23:" Sunagakure is known for developing what ninja art and why has it not been utilized in other nations?" now were getting to the difficult ones.'_ Naruto continued filling out the answers until he finished, being the third person to hand in their paper, just after his shadow and a Yakushi Kabuto.

Yakushi Kabuto was the current heir of the Yakushi clan, which had become renowned for their medical jutsu and knowledge of various toxins. Like most Yakushi's he was a pale skinned teen with long white hair. He wore a long maroon colored cloak with a hood designed to look like a snake's head. His clan was rumored to once hold the snake summoning contract but it was stolen some time during the Second Shinobi War and ended up in the hands of Orochimaru.

During their years at the Academy, Naruto and Kabuto had developed a slight academic rivalry, Naruto excelling in the history aspects and Kabuto excelling in the biological aspects of their education.

An hour later and the class found itself at the Academy's sparring grounds. Their goal was to at least last five minutes in a spar with the Academy tutor, a graduated Genin, while their teacher would grade their skills. Extra credit if you manage to incapacitate the tutor within the time limit. Unsurprisingly, most of the clan less children were unable to incapacitate the tutor. It was however, here that Naruto noticed another classmate who had stuck out to him.

Hattori Ina, the heiress of the Hattori clan. The clan had become known for their skills in assassination and were rumored to be responsible for the deaths of several daimyos and even a few Kage throughout history. The heiress had long pale blonde hair, tied up in a pony tail and yellow eyes with black sclera. She wore a blue mask up covering from her neck to her nose, a loose blue sleeveless shirt, and shin length blue pants, beneath this she wore a long sleeved mesh shirt and blue shinobi sandals. To complete her outfit was a grey scarf, wrapped around her neck and blue arm warmers covering her from her wrists to her elboes.

Ina had made a name for herself through a combination of instantly beating on any fan girls she caught at the academy, oddly enough this caused a number of them to improve in their stealth abilities, as well as bringing her clans traditional Kusarigama daily.

Using her flexibility and the taijutsu her family taught, it took Ina one and a half minutes to get the tutor on his knees with her Kusarigama at his neck.

Shuichi was called up next. He waited for the tutor to charge at him, lazily dodging for about three minutes before the tutor over extended himself. This allowed the Kage to position himself directly behind the Genin and unholster his axe, bringing it directly to the tutor's neck.

Kabuto's turn came and unlike the other clan children, he simply dodged the attacks until the time was up, stating that he didn't feel like fighting.

Naruto's name was called and he instantly dropped into the traditional Uzumaki stance, legs slightly bent and with one foot in front of the other towards his opponent, left arm pressed forward, palm up and the other behind his back. The Uzuken, was more of a dance then a fighting style, it relied on guiding your opponent around you and you around your opponent until a lethal opening in your opponent's guard appeared.

Naruto was not a master of the style but, Reizo said that he should have a high Genin mastery of it and he should be able to handle what the Academy can through at him. As the spar began he fluidly redirected the Genin's blows and guided him around the sparring circle until he was able to strike at the spot on the back of his neck, causing an instant knockout. All within two minutes.

Finally Aoi's turn came up. Most assumed that he would simply last until the five minute mark, however he surprised almost everyone when he moved right by the Genin, attaching his hook to his clothes and pulling the tutor's leg out from under him. Before the Genin could get up he found the tip of Jiang sword at his throat. All within one minute.

"Alright very good job everyone, lets move on to the next test." Toshiro said.

The genjutsu portion of the exam ended well enough, everyone at least being able to break out of the genjutsu in time, though not everyone could cast it effectively.

At the ninjutsu portion of the test, Naruto found himself being called last, his friends already receiving their head bands.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" the voice of his sensei called out.

Naruto gulped and made his way to the exam room and stood before his sensei.

"Alright Uzumaki sama, first I want you to **Henge** into myself." Toshiro ordered.

Naruto nodded and performed a **Henge** without hand signs. Toshiro quickly examined it and marked down his score, "Next **Kawarimi**." He stated right before he through a kunai at a non vital area of Naruto's body. Naruto's eyes momentarily widened as the kunai struck home, before a chair took his place.

"Very good Naruto. Now a **Bunshin** please." Toshiro concluded.

"Hai!" Naruto started as he held up a single one-handed hand sign, ' **Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu**.'

Toshiro nodded as water quickly condensed from the air and turned into three clones of Naruto, "Very good, three elemental clones with a single hand. Congratulations Uzumaki-sama, you pass."

Naruto smiled as he took the headband, it had a plate with the Uzumaki swirl in the center of it and was sitting on a black cloth. Naruto quickly tied it around his neck so that it could be just seen behind his collar.

Naruto entered the classroom and joined his friends, smiling all the way.

"Okay everyone. Congratulations to everyone who has passed, for those who failed for the first or second time, good luck next year. For people who are on their third attempts, I am sorry but your career as field operatives will now be at an end, stay after class and I shall lead you to either; the medical program, the samurai dojo, or the analyst's building depending on ability and preference. Now those who passed, meet back here next week for your team assignments." Toshiro stated with pride as he prepared to handle the third year students, that didn't make the cut.

 **Hi no Kuni**

 **Konoha Academy**

Umino Iruka, was a brown haired, Chunin instructor of the Ninja academy. He wore his hair in a high ponytail and had a scar going across his nose. The teacher wore a traditional green Konoha Chunin vest and black outfit underneath.

He looked out at the graduating class of Konoha Academy and smiled. It wasn't since Hatake's generation that the Academy produced a class with as much potential as what this class had. Beyond the fact that the class was mostly made up of clan heirs, there were a small number of civilian born student's who had managed to stick around despite the new curriculum.

Iruka smiled slightly at the thought of the results of the new curriculum. All the graduates were at least capable of extracting information from civilians and making sure that the information they obtained was accurate. They had all been required to do a few hours of physical training outside of the Academy, or be dropped from the program. He had also, finally had the funding to put up a few missions for tutor's in various shinobi fields such as; kenjutsu, medic jutsu, genjutsu, and specialists in poison.

Finally all of the students had already had their first kill, thanks to an outing earlier in the year. They had gone to a bandit camp with a small guard of ANBU and waited for the ANBU to finish off the bandits. As the ANBU completed their mission, the teenagers were placed in a line, each in front of a bound bandit. As they stared down at the captives, they were each given a kunai and told to kill them. Having been expecting to have to kill, the Clan children hesitated for a few seconds at most before slitting the captive's throats. Most of the civilian children, however struggled, some just then realizing that they would be forced to kill, _'We may have lost a few potential shinobi from that stunt, but at least these students wont freeze up on their first C rank mission, maybe they will even survive to see their twentieth birthday.'_ the teacher thought to himself.

"Congratulations, all of you for making it to this point in the Shinobi Program. I hope to see you move further into your career, to distinguish yourselves, and to show the world that the Will of Fire still burns strong. But most of all, I hope to see all of your survive!" Iruka stated as he looked each of his students in the eyes, proud to notice that each of them had their hitai-ates' displayed upon their foreheads.

Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke had long, black hair that spiked down slightly to his neck, his bangs covering the left half of his face. The teenager wore a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso and had a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries a long, guard-less sword.

Sitting next to him, much to his distaste was Haruno Sakura. A teen girl who, despite being a fan girl, had shown a tremendous skill in medical jutsu and potential for both genjutsu, and taijutsu, though the last was mostly due to her abnormal strength. Sakura had short pink hair, with two bangs framing the sides of her face. Sakura wore an attire that consisted of the top half of a red mandarin gown dress with white circular designs, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors.

Then there was Aburame Fu, a member of the Aburame clan who had been adopted as a baby. Fu was a dark-skinned teenaged-girl with a small orange clip in her short, teal colored hair. Unlike most members of the Aburame clan she wore an outfit that consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. On her back, she tended to carry around a large cylindrical object, covered in red wrapping. Due to her clothing choice, the small holes in her neck and wrists could be seen. This caused those who were unnerved by the Aburame insect jutsu to treat her with animosity, despite never letting her hive leave her body.

Further in the class, he could see the future Ino, Shika, Cho trio. Whom had grown closer since Ino was broken of her previous fan girl nature, much to Sasuke's relief, _'still slightly loud and lazy, but at least they managed to get Choji to eat a slightly better diet, I was getting worried for a while there.'_

Then there were five other clan heirs within his class. Hyuuga Hinata, the confirmed heiress of the Hyuuga clan, _'she has really grown into her own since she first joined.'_ The still brash Inuzuka Kiba and his large, slightly mangy partner Akamaru. A completely covered and quiet Aburame Shino, _'one of the most promising shinobi in this class.'_ Kurama Yakumo, who with the help of Jiraya had managed to control her Ido demon, _'She is still physically weak, compared to other's in the class, but it is nothing their Jounin sensei can't work on.'_ Finally there was Shimura Sai, the son of Shimura Danzo and heir of the Shimura clan, _'Sai has always stuck me as somewhat... odd, especially with that creepy smile of his. Then again, he was raised by Danzo'_

After looking over his more promising students and finishing his thoughts, Iruka began to announce team assignments, "Alright Team One... Team Seven: Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Fu, and Haruno Sakura." getting two face plants and one yell of triumph. Iruka sighed as he continued, "Team Eight: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Team Nine is still in rotation, perhaps you will run into them soon, Team Ten: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Finally, Team Eleven: Kurama Yakumo, Shimura Sai, and..."

 _One week later_

 **Uzushiogakure**

Naruto and classmates, were all sitting in the Academy class awaiting for their team assignments. Toshiro finally stood up, deciding that he had allowed the tension in the room to build up enough, _'that's right you little bastards, squirm, SQUIRM!'_ you could almost hear the vindictive cackle of a teacher that had to deal with little monsters for over nine years. Getting himself under control he began to recite the teams, "Team One... Team 3, "Uzumaki Naruto..."

* * *

 **A/N Alright so a few things to note. Yes Sai is now Danzo's son. The Hattori clan is largely based off of the Iga from Samurai Warriors, or at least what I remember of dear Hanzo from there. I have also began introducing the "creative" changes I made earlier, like who started the bloodline purge. I also needed someone in charge of medic for Uzu and since I couldn't think of a way to bring in Tsunade, without having issues with the new revitalized Professor, say hello to the Yakushi clan!**

 ***Kenseikan- alright, I found this on a few character's, namely Zhu Ran from Dynasty Warriors and Byakuya from Bleach, I'm not sure if this is an actual Japanese headpiece or not, since I couldn't find any actual info on it outside of Bleach, but I thought it looked cool.**

 ****Okisuke- Alright I had thought to use an original character for this, but then I found this underused gem on the wiki and he just screamed "Pick me, Pick me!"**

 *****Aoi- In case by descriptive skills failed me (rather probable really) This is Xu Shu from Dynasty Warriors, anyone getting tired of these characters? Well good news I'm done with borrowing from that game at this point (can't really think of anyone else from it that can be easily pushed in without feeling too forced.)**


	4. Sensei, Ruling, Seals

**A/N Disclaimer "Grenfell does not own Naruto, Dynasty Warrios, or Samurai Warriors" please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure**

"Team 3: Uzumaki Naruto, Kage Shuichi, and Shimizu Aoi." Toshiro received two cheers and a chuckle from the trio.

Naruto was focusing on the idea of being on the same team as his best friends, this caused him to miss the remaining team's being called.

"Alright, all of you please wait here and your Jounin sensei should be here soon."

Shuichi watched as various other teams were slowly taken from the class room. He soon noticed that his, was the last team sitting in the room/.

Meanwhile Naruto was busy with his own thoughts, _'Alright! On a team with Shuichi-kun and Aoi-kun, Team Ramen is a go.'_ before Naruto could delve any further into his momentarily ramen obsessed mind, he was interrupted by a loud noise coming from outside the Academy room. Not thinking too much of it, he walked over to the side and opened the window to see what was going on.

"NNNAAAAAAAAARRRRUUUUU!" was what he heard as he was tackled into the opposite wall by a white and purple blur.

Kage and Aoi quickly brought out their weapons and prepared to attack the unknown missile. However, just as they were about to charge, the figure had become clear.

"Tobi has been a good boy Naru-chan! and so Kage-sama, agreed to Tobi's request. So Tobi gets to finally be Tobi-sensei, isn't that great Naru-chan?!" The now named Tobi shouted as he shook the limp body of a nearly unconscious Naruto.

Tobi wore a pair of purple pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt. Over this he had on a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that was split down the lower half. Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back was a large white gunbai with purple outlines and tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve. Covering the man's face was a white mask that held a ring pattern, spiraling out from a dot in the middle of the mask. There were also three tomoe-like holes spread equal distance apart on the second ring. Just behind his mask was a small tuft of black hair. *****

"Ahem, Tobi-san, I think it would be wise if you let go of my lord, before your shaking kills him." Shuichi stated.

Tobi quickly jumped away from Naruto, chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back of his head, "Tobi is sorry, Naru-chan!"

Naruto sighed as he slowly sat up and stared at the masked man, "So.. who is the doomed team that managed to get you as a sensei Tobi?" Naruto questioned good naturedly, as he thought about the time when he and Tobi first met.

 _Flashback_

 _2 years ago_

 _ **Uzukage Tower**_

 _Naruto and Reizo stood within the Uzukage office, "As you know Naruto-sama, each of the major shinobi villages has their own special division; the Twelve Guardian Shinobi, the Seven Swordsmen, the Puppet Corp, the Blasting Battalion, and the Kinkaku Force. While each of these groups vary in; size, ability, and duty, the are still recognized as the elite of any given village." At this point, Reizo gestured to the nine figures standing opposite the two._

 _"I would like to present to you, Uzushio's response to these groups, Uzu's Nine Sharks. There job shall entail the protection of Uzu in the face of invasion, as well as our main retaliation force." Reizo let out a small smile towards Naruto, "Well, what do you think of your newest force, my lord."_

 _Naruto looked over the nine shinobi who kneeled before their lord. They each wore an identical purple outfit and white mask outfit, although the Shark kneeling in the center of the group had his black, spiky hair showing, while the other members had masks that covered their entire head._

 _Naruto nodded once before asking the most obvious question, "Can they see out of the masks?" obvious to him anyways._

 _The center shark jumped up and began to talk in a rather loud, joyful voice, "Tobi can see perfectly fine! Though Tobi can understand the question, he asked them that too when they handed out the masks." The named Tobi began to explain, "They told Tobi it was a special film covering, or something, I just think they want Tobi to think that their clever. Hey, hey want to be Tobi's friend?!" he ranted._

 _Naruto just stared at the excitable, masked man, "Umm sure, I'll be your friend?"_

 _Naruto suddenly found him self grabbed and twirled around, idly noticing that Reizo was face palming and the other Sharks were trying to get Tobi to stop twirling the Daimyo, "Yay! Tobi and Naru-chan can be best friends forever now!"_

 _Naruto finally found himself placed on the ground as Reizo spoke up with a sigh, "Tobi, we do not pick up our lord, we do not twirl our lord, and we certainly do not call our lord," at this he shuddered, "Naru-chan."_

 _Reizo then turned to Naruto, "I apologize Naruto-sama. This, as I'm sure you have figured out, is Tobi, he is one of the very few Kage level shinobi within the village and the current leader of Uzu's Nine Sharks."_

 _Tobi quickly nodded, "Tobi is a good boy that will protect Uzu forever and ever!" he started before his voice seemed to take a deeper and almost sinister quality, "And I will eradicate any who would harm Uzu no Kuni."_

 _Flashback End_

"That is an easy one Naru-chan, Tobi got the team that would benefit everyone best, and that was Team 3" Tobi stated triumphantly, causing his newly named team to sweat drop, "Alright team, to training ground 22, AWAY!"

The three teens merely watched their new sensei jump back out the window, running towards the training grounds.

Aoi looked at his friend and rival, "This is going to be a daily occurrence, isn't it?" he questioned getting a long suffering sigh and a nod.

 **Training Ground 22**

Like most of the training grounds of Uzu, Training Ground 22 had a large pool of water in the middle, surrounded with grass and a few trees spread out around the ground.

The teens arrived, just in time to find their new sensei doodling in the ground with the long hilt of his gunbai.

Tobi popped up as he saw his new student's approach, "Alright, Tobi has read all of your files from the academy, but Tobi wants a first hand experience. So today we are going to spar, so that Tobi knows what he has to do for your training."

Upon receiving three nods, Tobi clapped his hands and jumped back away from the teens, "Alright! Tobi says Scruffles goes first!" he stated as he pointed towards Aoi.

Aoi, nodded his head before he nervously stepped forward, "Now, now Scruffles. No need to be nervous, come at Tobi with the intent to kill or don't bother at all!"

Aoi gulped before gaining a more determined look upon his hooded face. He unsheathed his Jian sword. Aoi held the blade in a reverse grip, pointing up his right arm and with a hooked wire in his left. With his legs slightly bent, he took off towards Tobi in a serpentine pattern.

Tobi allowed the teen to approach him and just before he could strike him with the sword, he blocked with his gunbai.

Aoi threw the hook in his left hand towards the masked Jounin. He watched as Tobi simply shifted to the side, allowing the hook to pass by him and ram into a tree. Aoi using the momentum of Tobi's shift slid his blade off the gunbai and raced around Tobi. After his second lap, he ducked down away from the now tied up Jounin and stuck another hook into the ground, quickly locking up the wires that held Tobi captive.

The hooded Genin finally got up as he prepared to run in for the finishing blow on the trapped man, only to find him missing.

"Is that all you can muster? Pathetic." Tobi stated in his darker voice. He was currently sitting in the branches of the tree directly behind Aoi, gunbai swinging on the chain attached to his sleeve and a leg hanging off the branch, "If this is all you have, I don't see how you think you could protect your teammates. Perhaps I should just do you all a favor and kill you all before you fail them. It would be a mercy really." Tobi watched as each word seemed to spark something in the young Genin, _'Hmm, I wonder how far he can be pushed before he snaps and his true potential shines. The records did state that he gets particularly aggressive when Uzumaki-sama is mocked, I wonder...'_

"Your, crimson-headed friend would likely suffer most of all you know." Aoi froze up as he heard this, "He is rather pretty, for a boy, I could think of a number of slave rings that would pay quiet heavily for..."

"Shut up." Aoi gritted out quietly.

Beneath his mask Tobi smirked, _'I really hope Uzumaki-sama doesn't here this next part.'_

"As a matter of fact, I might take a go with him myself, it's not like anyone could stop me, least of all a pathetic little..." Tobi was suddenly cut off by a slash that barely missed his mask.

Tobi looked at the now crazed looking Aoi. Aoi's hood had fallen off at some point during his tirade and a mad glint was shining in his eyes.

"You are going to die for saying those filthy things about the Exalted One, heathen!" Aoi stated with a blood curdling smile adorning his face.

Tobi stared at the insane Genin that now stood before him, _'Ok, this was not expected. He seems to have picked up his speed and he is definitely trying to kill me now. This exalted one talk is worrying though.'_

He quickly had to block another strike from the sword and felt multiple wires beginning to surround his body. Aoi appeared to have thrown all his hooks around at once, some bouncing off of each other allowing them to fall around his body, entangling their wires around him. Looking towards the Genin, he could see the ends of the wires all hooked in to the sword. Aoi quickly pointed the sword towards Tobi's heart and raced forward.

The next thing he knew, Aoi found himself bound into his own wires, with Tobi calmly holding his Jian sword, keeping him wrapped in the wires.

"We need to have a chat," Tobi stated as he stared into Aoi's eyes through his mask, "Your not Shimizu Aoi, are you? The Academy stated that you could get angry under the right conditions but not to this extent."

Aoi just glared back before a dark chuckle reverberated throughout the training ground, "True, true. I'm not Aoi, at least not fully. I am Akuma, devoted servant of the Exalted One. So, going to kill me now heathen. Doesn't matter really, the Exalted One will be able to take care of you."

Tobi simply stared back at the crazed Genin, "Before I answer that, I have a question for you Akuma-san, are you a threat to this team or Uzu?"

Akuma stared back at the Jounin in shock, "Why the fuck do you think I would harm the Exalted One? I could care less about Uzu really, but as long as He considers it home, I suppose it would be bad if it was destroyed."

Tobi nodded his head in acceptance and cut Akuma free.

Akuma was further surprised as he was handed his sword back, "W..what are you doing? Were fighting here damnit! I refuse to allow you to get your filthy hands on Him."

Tobi sight, "It was a taunt, Akuma-san I have no intention of harming the Daimyo, though I hope you can use this to find your weaknesses and to become stronger. Also, could you please give Aoi back control of the body, I doubt Uzumaki-sama would like to see his friend like this."

Akuma simply stared at the masked man, wondering if he should believe him. Finally he decided to trust the man and handed back control to his other self.

Aoi found himself looking at his new sensei, he quickly brought his hood back up and sighed, "I assume you met him." he stated.

Tobi nodded, "Do your teammates know about Akuma?"

Aoi shook his head, "Tell them before the day is done, consider it an order. It will do everyone some good to know about what may happen during a mission."

The two returned to the waiting Uzumaki and his shadow, "Okay, Tobi picks Tall, Pale, and Creepy, to come next!" the sensei stated, reverting back to his foolish persona.

Shuichi nodded as he stepped forward, slowly unsheathing his two throwing axes.

 _'Please tell me he is not just a pale haired carbon copy of his father in skill, as well as in personality,'_ Tobi thought to himself as the pale Genin began to throw his axe.

Shuichi threw his axe and smirked as he saw the Jounin merely step to the side of the axe. Subtly motioning with his hand, he sent out some chakra to guide his axe to return towards him, coming in a trajectory that would cause it to lodge into the masked man's back.

Tobi merely sighed, as he once again stepped out of the way of the axe, this time bringing down his gunbai upon the tool, smashing it to pieces.

"Really kid, I spar with your father on a daily basis, I'm aware of the tricks with your axes."

Shuichi cursed to himself. He raced over towards the nearest tree before turning towards Tobi and throwing his last axe at the man.

Tobi sighed sadly, _'So this is all he has, huh.'_ he thought as he quickly smashed the axe. Tobi turned back to quickly end the disappointing spar, only to find the Genin missing. His eyes widened behind his mask as he found himself having to dodge a white blur that came from behind him.

The masked Jounin landed a few feet away. As the smoke cleared from the last attack, what he saw shocked him. Sticking out of the ground was a bone-like throwing axe and standing within the shade of another tree, stood a smirking Shuichi, his coat hanging loosely around his waist, the teen's belt being the only thing keeping it attached.

Tobi smirked, _'So, the little experiment managed to pay off.'_

Shuichi brought up one hand and left it in a half rat sign. His body slowly sinking into the tree's shadow **'Shadow Style: Shadow Walking Jutsu'**.

Tobi watched as the Genin disappeared. Having seen enough, Tobi decided to end the spar and sent out his chakra to find the hidden Genin. Quickly locating the Genin's chakra, Tobi channeled his chakra through his gunbai as he swung it in Shuichi's direction. This caused a large gust of wind, blowing the Genin into the air and pushing him directly into a tree.

Before the young Kage could regain his bearings, he found a hand covering his face and a small blade poking at his throat, "Tobi, thinks that this match goes to Tobi."

The two quickly walked back to their teammates, Shuichi already placing his coat back on and abandoning the now pointless axe holsters.

"And now it is Naru-chan's turn!" Tobi shouted with glee.

Naruto nodded to himself before taking out a small scroll from his pants and unrolling it on the ground. He quickly placed some blood on the scroll and channeled his chakra, causing an explosion of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Tobi could see Naruto standing in an almost relaxed position, right arm held out defensively in front of his body, legs bent. The biggest surprise however came from the scythe he was holding, angled downward, in his covered, right hand.

 _'So Reizo gave him Kushina's scythe, I wonder if he was taught how to use it.'_ Tobi thought to himself as he stared at the familiar weapon. The scythe had a long black handle that formed a cross shape at the bladed end. The blade itself was attached to the right hand cross and was approximately three, almost four feet long. Tobi could still remember all the enemy shinobi that weapon had killed.

Naruto gripped his scythe and, like his two teammates, rushed towards his new sensei, scythe extended from his arm. Tobi matched him with his gunbai and watched as Naruto used the rebound from the two weapons colliding and spun around, using the blunt end of the scythe to whap the Jounin's side.

 _'Not the power behind the swing that Kushina would usually have, but he definitely has the technique down. The Swirling Death, a deadly style that utilizes an opponent's blocks in order to hit them around their guard, made even more deadly with multiple enemies for that scythe to cleave through, sadly the style loses most of it's effectiveness when the momentum is lost.'_ Tobi began thinking to himself as he kept blocking and moving with the swirling blade, _'I wonder what else he can do.'_

Naruto, noticing that, while he was getting hits in, it was always with the blunted end of the scythe and he wasn't strong enough to do any real damage like that, yet. Finally he jumped away and began going through a small number of half hand signs before slamming his left hand to the ground, **'Uzumaki Secret Art: Chains of Repentance.'**

As Naruto thought the name of his jutsu, black chains with a red glow broke from the earth surrounding the masked Jounin, quickly tying him up and attempting to bring him to his knees.

Tobi began chuckling to himself, _'Ha! It appears he has been going through his mother's scrolls. Kushina used to love putting us in these chains when we misbehaved.'_

As Tobi was brought down, he quickly did a small number of hand seals before he disappeared.

Naruto panicked slightly when the Jounin disappeared, _'Damnit, where did he go?'_

Suddenly he found a hand gripping his ankle and felt himself dragged into the ground, up to his neck.

"That was a decent attempt Naru-chan, but you still have a ways to go before you catch up to Tobi! Now let's head back to the rest of my new adorable little students!"

As the two returned to their teammates, Tobi gathered the teens together, "Alright, now that we have the sparring done with. Introductions!"

"Umm, is there a reason we didn't do this first, Tobi-sensei?" questioned Aoi.

Tobi crossed his arms and nodded seriously, "Yes, a very important reason. Tobi forgot."

Tobi received three sweat drops as he continued, "Tobi will go first. Hi my name is Tobi! My likes are: Red-heads, my gunbai, dango, my students, and explosions. My dislikes are: certain white haired, lazy, perverted, copy cats, a certain egotistical family, and my dango being stolen. My dreams are to ensure that you all become the best that you can be!"

Aoi spoke next, "I'm Shimizu Aoi. My likes are" Naru-kun, learning new techniques, and water. My dislikes are: Shuichi-teme, dogs, and Kiri. My dreams for the future are to become the future Uzukage's Jounin Commander."

Naruto shot up as his turn came, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! My likes are: my friends, ramen, Uzu, gardening, and Reizo. My dislikes are: old women, boredom, doors, and arrogance. My dream for the future is to become strong enough to be Uzukage and guide Uzu into a shining, golden age -ttebane!" Naruto quickly covered his mouth and flushed in embarrassment before mumbling, "Damn, I thought we had gotten rid of that."

Shuichi let out a small smile before speaking, "I'm Kage Shuichi. My likes are: Naruto-sama, shogi, intelligence, and finding new ways to utilize my bloodline. My dislikes include: Aoi-baka, imbeciles, tomatoes, and those who obstruct my lord's path. My dream for the future is to ensure the safety of Naruto-sama and that he achieves his dream, not matter the cost."

Tobi clapped his hands as the last of his new Genin finished, "Alright, we will meet up here again tomorrow. Aoi remember to tell your teammates about your.. condition before we meet up again. Also Naru-chan, Reizo wanted to speak with you today, something about a secret that you are now ready to know about."

 **Uzukage Tower**

Reizo was sitting at the desk of the Uzukage, going through the paperwork that helps to keep the village running. Suddenly he felt a familiar chakra presence in the nearby window seal.

"Ya wanted to see me Oji?" Naruto asked from his position in the window.

Reizo sighed, "Must you use the window Naruto-sama, I'm fairly sure that the door works perfectly fine."

Naruto simply glared at the door that seemed to be mocking him, "I don't trust it. We are shinobi, our job involves sneaking around and then this door thing pops up hiding who knows what behind it's closedness, thinking it's simple wooden structure can keep us out. It is a direct insult to our profession -ttebane!"

Reizo sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "As much as I would **love** to hear another rant about the evils of doors, Naruto-sama, I suppose we should get to the reason's I called you here. As our Daimyo and future Uzukage, it will be up to you to determine various aspects of the village, such as forming alliances and trade routes." Reizo paused as he saw Naruto staring back attentively.

Smiling at Naruto's seriousness for the situation the Kage continued, " To that end we have a few requests for alliances and four potential trade areas, each of the trade agreements also include a deal for missions to be sent to us, rather than another village. Finally remember that we are currently in an alliance with both Tetsu no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni."

Naruto nodded as he started with the requests for alliance, "Hmm, Nami no Kuni is close to us and with how poor it is, most wouldn't look twice at us allying with them. If we can help them get back on their feet, they could become a powerful and grateful ally. On top of it, they only ask that we remove a man named 'Gato' from their land"

Reizo nodded his head, "Very well thought out my lord, the land is in a prime location for the shipping of goods and would be a perfect setting for a merchant port."

Naruto nodded as he moved on to the trade routes, "Hmm, maybe Yuki no Kuni and Yu no Kuni would be good options?"

Reizo hummed to himself, "And why would you suggest those two specifically?"

Naruto thought to himself, "Well, I remember learning that Yu no Kuni recently dissolved their hidden village, so we wouldn't have competition for missions there and as a good tourist attraction, they would be bound to attract various people from other nations. Our reputation would spread faster by workout out there. As for Yuki, there have been rumors going around that there is discontent between their Daimyo and Yukigakure. They are also known to have advanced technology that could prove to be a great boon for us. The rumored chakra armor would especially be useful for our samurai."

Reizo raised an eyebrow, "Not for the Shinobi?"

Naruto slowly shook his head, "No, I would imagine it is difficult, and probably expensive, to make. While our shinobi could benefit, it wouldn't be cost effective to use with both groups and our samurai need an edge if they are to fight other nations."

Reizo nodded his head thoughtfully, "Very well reasoned, my young lord. We shall agree to the allegiance with Nami and begin preparations to get rid of Gato. I shall also begin setting up trade agreements with Yuki no Kuni and Yu no Kuni."

As Naruto smiled at the praised he noticed Reizo become grimmer then usual.

"Naruto-sama..." he began hesitantly, "I need to talk to you about the night your parent's died."

Naruto expression visibly saddened, "Ok."

Reizo took a deep breath before he began to speak, "On the night of your birth, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konohagakure. Your father Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina managed to stop it before it could kill you and destroy the village. They did this by utilizing a forbidden Uzumaki sealing jutsu. This jutsu summoned the Shinigami and, with the price of the caster's soul, were able to seal the fox into a new born vessel. The vessel was you, Naruto. I don't know which of them used the jutsu for sure, though I suspect it was Kushina, I can't imagine her just showing that jutsu to anyone."

Naruto stared at the floor for a little while, "So... my parents sealed a giant Nine-tailed Fox-like chakra entity into me?"

At Reizo's nod, he received and unexpected reaction, "My parents are AWESOME -ttebane!"

Reizo simply chuckled at the exuberant red head.

Naruto suddenly sat down in front of the desk and appeared to be meditating.

Reizo stared down at the now calm Uzumaki, "What are you doing Naruto-sama?"

Naruto opened one of his closed eyes, "I'm trying to talk to the Kyuu.." Naruto suddenly found himself dragged into his mindscape by an unknown force.

Naruto slowly took in his new scenery. Noticing that he stood in front of a dark, mountainside cave, surrounded by a green, forested landscape. The cafe in front of him was blocked off by a series of metal bars.

 **"So, my jailor has come to visit me at last. It has been so lonely in here, Why don't you step closer you delicious little morsel. Don't you want to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of it's glory?"** Naruto slowly stepped closer to the bars as he listened to the deep, baritone voice. The shadows slowly seemed to evaporate from the prison-like cave, finally revealing the Kitsune, **"So am I all that you were hoping for Warden?"**

* * *

 **A/N Alright I want to start out with saying, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, never have been confidant in my fighting sequence portions so please tell me what ya thought of it for this? Alright gloominess is done with now. We see the set up for the Wave mission as well as the first meeting with Kurama-sama. Those disappointed with how our trio performed, please note that they are Genin and all they have is conditioning and whatever clan techniques they have learnt (Aoi sadly is not from a clan so he has what he thought of himself). Next chapter will have a more in depth review from Tobi, the beginning of their training (I wont delve too deeply into that) and the first C rank!**

 ***Tobi- Description wise, imagine a slightly altered outfit from the Fourth Shinobi War and have his orange mask redesigned to look more like the war mask. Tobi here is essentially a product of watching Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm: Revolution. Kushina not being the only one with a favorite and Madara not being the one to find the half crushed Uchiha.**

 **Now this leads to another alteration I made, No Akatsuki here. The missing nin that made it up are still around and some may even be encountered as time passes. Until next time folks!**


	5. Names, Waves, and Reunions

**A/N Alright another first in this chapter, a sexual scene, not to worry it is labeled so anyone who is not interested can simply pass over it, you won't miss much relevant information.**

 **"Grenfell does not own Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or any other media." Now please enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Naruto's Mindscape**

 **"So am I all that you were hoping for Warden?"** The Kyuubi questioned in a slightly seductive voice.

Naruto stood in shock, mouth agape as he stared at the Kyuubi's form. Standing before him was a tall, naked man with dark orange hair, toned muscles and glowing red eyes, with slit-like pupils. Like Naruto, the man had claw like hands and feet, and sharp, pointed teeth. Flowing out behind him were nine orange tails. However, Naruto found his eyes drawn, a little further south, towards the kitsune's, rather impressive package.

Suddenly he was disrupted from his staring by a polite cough, **"My eyes are up here, Warden."** The fox stated with a slight smirk.

Naruto blushed at being caught ogling, before he recomposed himself, "So, you are the Kyuubi then?"

 **"My, my such a cold and straight forward attitude. Here I thought you might be more grateful for the improvements I made to your body."**

Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped slightly closer to the gate, "Wait, wait, wait. Why do you look like a man, I thought you were a giant fox. And what improvements are you talking about, I'm so confused right now -ttebane!" His questions being fired out of his mouth as they came to him.

The Kyuubi palmed his face at his container's idiocy. Finally he stepped right up to the gate and began to explain, **"First, I am a giant manifestation of fucking chakra, nothing says I have to look like a fox, it just fits my personality. Second, did you seriously think that sharp teeth and claws are in any way natural on humans?"**

Naruto merely blushed and scratched the back of his head, causing the Kyuubi to sweat drop, _**'By the sage, and this is my container.'**_

Naruto finally calmed down and asked the question he had been meaning to ask since the beginning, "Hey Kyuubi, what is your name?"

The fox's eye's widened slightly before a smirk worked it's way onto his face, **"So you want to know my name warden?"** he questioned.

Naruto nodded his head slowly.

 **"Then there is a condition, my name should only be whispered. You never know who may be listening and names have power, even among humans. To hear my name, you must come to the bars, so that it may be whispered to you, do you agree?"** The Kyuubi stated.

Naruto thought about it for a minute, on the one hand, the Kyuubi could be dangerous if it got a hold of him, though he knew that the fox wouldn't kill him, the seal ensured that. On the other hand, if he didn't learn the fox's name then the entire effort would have been wasted and he might miss out on a potential ally. Finally making up his mind he approached the gate.

 _(Warning Lime Ahead!)_

The Kyuubi's grin widened as the teen walked within range. He quickly reached his arm through the bars, grabbing Naruto and pressed the boy's body up against the bars. He could see the slight look of panic in his eyes, smell the fear that was wafting off him. The Kyuubi brought up his other hand and began caressing the red head's check, **"My, my, you are even more delicious looking up close."**

Naruto began to stutter, "Y..you c..can't hurt me. The seal will ensure that if I die, then you will too."

To Naruto's confusion the Kyuubi merely chuckled as his hand slowly drifted from his cheek, down his chest, **"And who said anything about hurting you, my dear Warden."**

Naruto barely suppressed a moan as he felt the hand slowly work its way into his pants. Though he couldn't stop the gasp from escaping him as he felt his manhood being gripped.

The Kyuubi took the opportunity presented from Naruto's inner struggle to extend his rather long tongue and drag it slowly up Naruto's neck, to his ear, earning himself a groan of lust from the red-head, **"You know, your mother came in here once, asking the same thing you did, she didn't trust me however."** He began to state as he stroked his hand faster, forcing Naruto to finally release a moan and begin panting. The fox grinned as he brought Naruto closer too the edge, **"Her loss really."**

Using his other hand to bring Naruto's head closer, Kurama whispered into the teen's ear, just as he felt him tense up, **"Here's your trust being rewarded, Warden. My name is..."**

 _(Lime End!)_

 **Real World**

"KURAMA!" Naruto shouted out as he came back into the real world, face flushed. Naruto looked around as he began panting, noticing that he was back in his bedroom, _'Huh, maybe it was just a dream,'_ he thought to himself. As he moved around he noticed that his pants were particularly wet and sticky, _'a rather, vivid dream.'_ He blushed at the reminder.

 _ **"I'm hurt that you would put me up as a mere dream, Warden."**_ the familiar, seductive voice of the Kyuubi shot back at him.

Naruto jumped up at hearing Kurama's voice, "Where are you? How did you escape the seal?!" he exclaimed.

Kurama chuckled, _**"I'm still inside of you Warden, perhaps literally if you play your cards right. I used our little intimate moment, in order to set up a mental link now you can think to me and I can fill your head with naughty thoughts."**_

Naruto blushed at the reminder and innuendo, _'Perverted fox! I prefer flesh and blood humans thank you very much, not chakra manifestations -ttebane!"_

From within the seal, Kurama smiled, _**"Well, you seemed to be enjoying yourself while you were in here, little Warden, we'll see how long that 'preference' lasts."**_

Once again Naruto blushed and refused to comment, knowing he couldn't win this battle of words, much to the fox's delight.

Looking over at the nightstand Naruto noticed a letter, addressed from Reizo,

 _'My lord, you appeared to have passed out in my office when you decided to speak to the Kyuubi. After ensuring that you were alright, I brought you to your house, don't forget that you will still have to meet up with you teammates. -Your loyal servant Kage Reizo'_

Naruto smiled as he read the letter. Touched by Reizo's thoughtfulness. He quickly changed his pants and left to his team's training ground, knowing he would have to explain some things.

 **Training Ground 22**

Aoi was sitting around the training ground with Tobi-sensei and Shuichi, waiting for Naruto to arrive. He had tried to talk with Tobi about their performance the day before, in order to pass some of the time, but the new sensei had told him to wait. Finally they could see a slightly flushed Naruto arrive to the field.

Shuichi noticed a slight the slight flush on Naruto's cheeks, "Is everything' alright my lord? You look almost like your sick?"

Naruto was about to laugh the comment off but was beaten to the punch by Tobi, "Oh my, if Tobi didn't know better, Tobi would say that Naru-chan got lucky last night."

Aoi blushed lightly at the thought of Naruto having sex before a brief surge of jealousy burst in his chest. However it was swiftly put down by Naruto's response.

"No, no Tobi-sensei, it wasn't anything like that... it's just...I learned something last night." He began as Tobi motioned for him to continue, "I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me... and he may have... didstufftomebeforehewouldgivemehisname" Naruto ended in one long breath.

Shuichi, being one of the two people in the field to catch the last part of Naruto's statement growled slightly, _'No one is allowed to take privileges with my lord, I don't care if he is a chakra entity!'_ he thought protectively to himself.

Aoi, didn't quite understand what was said, but quickly shrugged it off as unimportant.

Tobi, giggled to himself at the thought of what Kyuubi would have done to his little Naru-chan.

Finally everyone composed themselves and they were able to get back to business.

Tobi glanced at each of his Genin, and began to share his evaluation with Shuichi, "Alright Gloomy, your good with your bloodline and axes, Tobi didn't even think you could make them out of your bones, good job. You also have a decent proficiency level with your shadow techniques. Bad news, Your throws are far to slow, most Chunin would be able to dodge easily, though you may catch other Genin by surprise. We will work on your conditioning and making your arms throw faster and axes his harder. To that end we will start with **Resistance Seals** , Tobi shall explain later."

Next Tobi pointed towards Aoi, "You, Tobi finds you interesting. Unlike the other two, you do not have clan techniques to fall upon, though your style is unique enough to catch most enemies off guard and your speed is at least low Chunin, very impressive. That said your chakra levels are mediocre at best, though this does allow you quite the amount of control, Tobi noticed you channeling the energy through your limbs and wires to move faster and have more control over your weapons. For you, you will definently need to work on your speed as well. We will also need to find you some Genjutsu that would compliment your style."

At Aoi's dutiful nod, Tobi turned to his final student, who was now carrying his scythe around on his back, "And lastly, Naru-chan, your speed and technique were good enough, you even utilized the Uzumaki sealing chains excellently. Sadly you could only use the physical aspects of the chains, you neglected to use them to put any offensive seals on Tobi's person. On top of that you are lacking the power behind your blows that would make them truly affective. For you, we will have you focus on your mother's seals and doing our regiment with a **Gravity Seal.** "

At Naruto's nod, Tobi quickly grabbed an ink brush and quickly applied the various seals to the team's bodies. Shuichi and Aoi both felt like they were moving against a river current, while Naruto felt like he was carrying around fifteen more pounds across his body.

Tobi jumped up, "And now we shall run 3 laps around Uzushio, and a final lap straight to the Uzukage Tower for our first mission.

 _Four hours later_

A tired and sweaty Team 3 panted in front of the Uzukage desk. Reizo merely raised an eyebrow towards Tobi before deciding to get to work.

"Alright, we have several D-rank missions today. Painting a fence, walking some dogs, watching the babies at the orphanage, carrying the fish from the docks, or watering the Kaguya's garden. Which would you like?"

Aoi sweat dropped at the "missions" but didn't say anything, seeing as his friends seemed to expect this to happen.

Tobi appeared to be thinking over the missions, "Hmm, Tobi picks the Bone head's garden mission!"

An hour later and Naruto found himself resting back at his house. The mission turned out to have gone surprisingly well, _'Who would have thought that the clan once known for it's bloodthirsty-ness would be good at gardening.'_

Naruto's perverted tenant decided to make his presence known again, _**"Hey just because someone likes to fight, doesn't mean they can't enjoy softer things!"**_

Naruto blinked in surprise, _'That was surprisingly deep, coming from you Kurama.'_

The Kyuubi merely chuckled, _**"Get back in here and I'll show you just how deep I can get, Warden."**_

Naruto sighed, a light blush on his cheeks, _'And there is the pervert I am growing used to, this is going to be a daily occurrence isn't it.'_

His only reply was a satisfied chuckle from his tenant.

 _Four months later_

It had been a long and tedious four months for the three Genin. Between rediculous missions and their, slightly insane sensei, they were getting fed up. However they couldn't deny the progress they had made in their sealing.

Naruto was now able to bruise the ribs of a Chunin with the blunt end of his staff, as one unfortunate test subject found out. They made sure to reimburse the poor man for his injury. He had also progressed to his level four master of Sealing, placing him at about high Chunin level in the field. He was able to apply low explosive and weight seals with his chakra, whether it be through his hands, feet, scythe, or chains. Finally, like his teammates, Naruto had discovered his affinity, and learned a couple new wind jutsu as a result.

Shuichi, now threw his rib-bone axes at a greatly increased rate, and was able to imbed them quite deeply into the surrounding trees. Sadly he wasn't able to progress further into the Kage clan's shadow jutsu, but in exchange he was able to work with a Jounin from the Kaguya clan, who helped him learn the various dances, for when he was forced into a taijutsu fight. He discovered that he had a lightning affinity, though still trying to figure out how to incorporate it into his fighting style, as the jutsu available for him just didn't suit his current style.

Aoi, perhaps made the most improvement. His speed was increased to low Jounin levels. He had upgraded his sword so that it could hold all of his wired hooks at once, allowing for a greater range of control. Tobi had taught him a few genjutsu that would mess with an opponent's various senses, so that they wouldn't be fully aware of where he was or what was being set up. Aoi had also discovered that he had a water affinity and while he didn't have the chakra for too many ninjutsu, he was able to perform and use a light version of the **Hidden Mist** jutsu. In conjunction with this, Tobi had began teaching the young man the beginning of the Silent Killing technique that the Seven Swordsmen were famous for. Tobi had also brought out and worked with Akuma a little bit, trying to get the young man's second half under a bit more control, it wasn't much but it would take slightly more to get the bloodthirsty fanatic to go on a killing spree.

The team found itself standing before the desk of the Interim Uzukage once again. Reizo stared each of them in the eye, even his lord, checking to make sure there were prepared. Finally nodding to himself he came to a decision, "Team 3, there are two missions that you will be required to complete."

The team stood up straight at the authoritative tone and waited for Reizo to continue, "First we have a C-rank mission from a Tsunami of Nami no Kuni, as a part of an allegiance treaty we are signing with the nation, your team will be required to assassinate Gato."

A grim look crossed the Genin's faces but they nodded in acceptance, "We also have word that Tsunami's father left to Konoha, requesting a mission from them as bodyguards, they shouldn't interfere with your mission directly, but be careful and if you start anything, remember, no witnesses."

"Your second mission comes from the Mizukage of Kiri." Reizo began getting a flinch from Aoi and a small glare at the floor from the other two Genin.

Reizo smiled at the actions, seeing them as indicating a close bond between the teammates, "It would seem that the bloodline faction of Kiri has won their little civil war. The Mizukage is now trying to recall the renegade Seven Swordsmen. One such Renegade is currently working for Gato, Momochi Zabuza. Due to fearing him not trusting a Kiri messenger he has decided to ask us to be a third party, due to... a certain set of circumstances, he feels he can trust us. This mission will be a B-rank due to having to deal with a known missing nin as well as the importance of this mission in increasing our reputation and standing among the other villages."

Tobi performed a quick salute before spinning around to his team, "Alright! Tobi thinks this mission might take a while, so make sure to pack up. We leave in two hours!"

 **Mist Covered Clearing**

 **Team 7**

Fu watched as her perverted, lazy sensei collapsed, just after the hunter nin took Zabuza's corpse away. She sighed at her misfortune as she moved to carry Kakashi's body towards the client's house, _'And it looked like it would be such an easy mission too.'_ Despite their client being an insensitive drunk the mission had been going rather smoothly. They had been warned of potential missing nin being involved and even managed to.

After finding a rather badly planned genjutsu of a puddle in the middle of a dry spell, Fu had used her modified Kikaichu to apprehend one of them, her little tailed beetles, reminiscent of the Nanabi she held within her, stinging their new pray with a paralytic toxin. Sasuke swiftly having beheaded the other the moment they emerged for their "ambush".

From there however, things just seemed to spiral out of control. They had found themselves accosted by the S-class missing nin, Momochi Zabuza and after a quick fight in which Kakashi revealed his **Sharingan** , the lazy Jounin found himself captured. Thankfully Sasuke managed to think of a plan, combining his kenjutsu with Fu's insects, forcing Zabuza to release the trapped Jounin. The battle ended soon after, with Kakashi mimicking Zabuza handily. Right before he could deal the final blow however a hunter nin beat him to it with a few well placed senbon needles.

 _'Yep this is a fan-fucking-tastic day'_ Fu thought to herself as she finished going over the events that lead to her carrying her sensei.

It was three days later that things seemed to worsen. Kakashi had previously revealed that Zabuza was not dead and they were all currently sitting around the table eating breakfast.

Kakashi quickly sat up and spoke seriously to his team, "We have four guests approaching the door, their chakra level's are too high to be mere civilians, be prepared for a fight." he quickly ordered.

Sasuke moved his hand closer to his blade, while his teammates opened their weapon pouches.

They suddenly heard a knock on the door. Before Tsunami could answer it, Kakashi stopped her and motioned for Sakura to open the door.

She was met with the sight of three teenagers, looking about her age. Two of them had a headband with the swirl mark, typically seen on Chunin and Jounin uniforms, the other teen simply had a pendant around his neck showing the same mark. The last person, seemed to resemble an ANBU with a swirl mask.

The ANBU-like man quickly stepped forward, "Hello there little girl, if your team leader in? We need to have a chat about our respective missions." He quickly looked past her seeing Kakashi and their respective clients, he came to a decision.

Quickly pushing past the red dressed teen and ignoring her sputtering he first addressed the clients, "Ah Tsunami-san! we are the team you requested for your **little** issue. Tazuna-san, we will have to talk later about hiring teams without talking to your daughter, never know when you will hire from rival villages." At this Tazuna began to sweat, for once cursing his alcoholism for making him not think the bodyguard thing through.

After watching the interaction, Kakashi decided to speak up, "So, who would you four happen to be, and what would bring four Uzu-shinobi to Nami?

Tobi crossed his arms and appeared to be pouting, pointedly ignoring the cycloptic Jounin.

Naruto sighed, "Seeing as how Tobi-sensei doesn't feel like being diplomatic, I believe that will be my job. I am Uzumaki Naruto, to my right is Shimizu Aoi, and to my left is Kage Shuichi. The childish Jounin with us is our sensei, Tobi."

At the mention of Naruto's name Kakashi's eye widened and his book fell out of his hands, "N...Naruto?"

Naruto squinted his eyes at Kakashi, before a picture came into his head from when he used to live at the orphanage. An Inu masked ANBU with gravity defying silver hair, who would play with him various times at night, when no one was watching. Naruto let out a small smile, "It has been a while, Inu-oniisan." he said simply.

Tobi appeared to start crying, "Aaah, your so mean to Tobi, Naru-chan!"

Sakura, seeming to get some courage and composure back from Tobi's performance decided to speak up, "Why are you wearing the symbol our village has been using since it's founding on your hitai-ates, do you realize how disrespectful that is?!" she stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The response she received were four blank stares from the Uzu shinobi, a face palm from her sensei and her teammates repeatedly bashing their heads into the table, "Is... is this girl serious?" Naruto finally had to question.

Aoi appeared to nod seriously, "I.. I think she is."

Naruto turned to Kakashi, "You want to explain to your Genin the issue with the statement she just made?"

The silver haired man simply nodded as he turned to his Genin, "Sakura, the symbol you are talking about is the Uzumaki clan symbol, we wear it to show how we honor the Uzumaki for the sacrifices they have made since the founding of our village."

Shuichi took that moment to speak up, "In fact, with the formal dissolving of our alliance due to actions from your citizens, the disrespectful party here would be Konoha for still wearing the Uzumaki symbol."

Sakura just stared in shocked embarrassment at being called out for her textbook statement, before finally stealing herself, "Well, I'm sure their not as good as Sasuke-kun. The Uchiha clan is the greatest of all." She stated as her fan girl side decided this was the perfect time to rear it's ugly head before foreign shinobi.

A dark look crossed over Shuichi's face as he reached within his coat, Naruto simply glared at the pink haired kunoichi, and Tobi looked almost worriedly at his final Genin.

Aoi's reaction was perhaps the worst. You could almost hear the snap from within his mind as his hood fell off, revealing a crazed smile on his face, "What did you just say you pink haired little bitch? I might suggest that you keep your little mouth shut before someone tears that filthy tongue of yours out of your mouth."

Sakura stared in slight fear at the startling change of in the Genin.

Tobi quickly put a hand on the mad Genin's shoulders, "Akuma, would you like to go hunt for dinner with Tobi?"

Akuma slowly breathed in and out, remembering the lectures on control before finally nodding, "Fine, I still think little heathens shouldn't be aloud to speak such blasphemous words when in the Exalted One's presence."

The two quickly left the building before things got bloody. Naruto just sat their rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation, "Well at least it took a more direct insult this time, that is slightly better for him."

He quickly nodded to the other team before getting up, "Well, as **lovely** as this whole experience was, I think we should leave. So long; Inu, Seven, Uchiha-san, Banshee. Oh and Tsunami, you can expect his head by the time the bridge has been built."

As Naruto left, Shuichi stayed a moment, staring at the pink haired kunoichi, "A word of advice, do not mock the Uzumaki in front of myself or Aoi, I can control myself to a degree, but he won't hesitate to slit your throat in your sleep if you push him far enough, and I might just turn a blind eye."

With that said he left a shaken Team Seven and moved to join his teammates.

When they finally regained themselves from the display Fu decided to address her team, "Congratulations Pinky, you may very well have made an unnecessary enemy for us on this mission! Kakashi-sensei you seemed to know Naruto, can you tell us anything about him."

Kakashi hummed to himself in thought, "Well, I used to know his mother, back when I was a Genin. From what I remember of the stories she taught us, Uzumaki are good with Sealing and scythes, in fact that one he carries looked suspiciously like his mother's. I always did wonder what happened to it."

Noticing that his team was paying close attention he decided to continue, "Also his mother was almost constantly being followed by her shadow, another Kage who was very good with throwing axes. It would appear that young Naruto follows his mother's example quite closely."

The cycloptic Jounin set his book down and began to speak seriously, "Hopefully we wont have to face them, but if we do, no killing! This is an order from both your sensei and the Hokage, he has issued that unless it is an emergency situation, Uzumaki Naruto is not to be killed or maimed."

 **Team 3**

In a clearing away from the small house, the Uzu shinobi began to prepare camp and cook a boar that Akuma managed to catch before he switched out with Aoi.

"Alright Tobi says gather round!" Tobi waited for his team to stand in front of him, "Tobi did some recon and Gato would be to troublesome to try and get to from his base, however there was some juicy gossip going around that he is going to attack the bridge in four days, in doing so he plans to betray Zabuza and kill him while he is weak. This will be the perfect opportunity to complete both of our missions."

He paused as he let his team absorb the information, Naruto choosing to speak up next, "So, we swoop in to save Zabuza, at the same time gaining his trust while we also kill Gato."

Tobi nodded his head excitedly, "Correct Naru-chan!"

Shuichi smiled slightly to himself, _"If this is timed correctly, I might just be able to make a quick trip to Gato's base when this is done and have a little look at his business."_

Aoi simply nodded his head tiredly, "Now we just have to wait until the day of the bridge attack. Hopefully the Konoha shinobi don't do anything stupid"

All of the Uzu shinobi simply nodded their heads and moved to finish their duties around the camp.

* * *

 **A/N Ok so yes, I did slightly bash Sakura here, she will likely get better as she is forced to confront the fact that Sasuke isn't the end all be all of shinobi. That or she will die, we'll see muahahahaha. Honestly, I'm more confident in writing fighting scenes then I am of sexual and I'm not entirely sure if they will continue, so we shall see if people actually enjoyed it or not. Also please do not take this as confirmation of Kurama pairing, this is simply him being a horny fox-like being and yes I took some liberties with what it means to be a bijuu. Till next time!**


	6. Calmed Waves, Chunin Exams?

**A/N Alright I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review and support this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **"Grenfell does not own Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, or Samurai Warriors."**

* * *

 **Nami no Kuni**

The time had finally come. Team 3 had been keeping an eye on the bridge, just in case the rumors Tobi heard turned out to be false. On the fourth day a heavy fog descended upon the bridge. Tobi, having noticed the chakra in the air, immediately recognized the fog as a byproduct of the **Hidden Mist** jutsu, signaling his team to move closer, the Uzu nin entered the fog.

Now within the fog, the team could make out Hatake Kakashi already engaged in a fight with Zabuza, who was expertly wielding his Kubikiribōchō. Zabuza was a dark brown haired man with bandages wrapped around his lower face, his chest was bare, he wore grey striped pants accompanied by white and grey camo leg and arm warmers. Finishing his outfit were black shinobi sandals on his feet and an eschewed, slashed Kiri hitai-ate on his forehead.

Further from the fighting Jounin was the Uchiha and the teal-haired Genin, both surrounded by a dome of ice mirrors.

Outside of the fighting, the pink-haired Genin was dutifully guarding the bridge builder.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed the tide turn for the fighting. Kakashi had broken off from Zabuza, after being cut by a kunai and was going through a set of hand seals. Over at the dome of Ice, he could feel a darker chakra emanating in waves. Naruto acted quickly as he moved towards his fellow Jinchuriki as Tobi prepared to intervene between Zabuza and Kakashi.

 **Team 7**

Fu had been regretting her decision to step into the ice dome. Whatever the jutsu was that the fake hunter nin was utilizing, was quite formidable. The mirrors allowed the masked nin to move too quickly for her bugs to latch on and the ice was too strong for Sasuke to burn.

Finally she saw Sasuke begin to collapse from the onslaught of ice senbon and decided to use her last resort. While in the Academy, Fu had been introduced to Jiraya of the Sannin, who had revealed to her, her status as a Jinchuriki. He had also worked with her on controlling the Bijuu's chakra. Currently her limit of power was one tail of it's chakra.

Fu could feel the hive within her hum in pleasure as the Nanabi's chakra course throughout her body. A crimson cloak began to expand around her body and a chakra tail sprouted from her lower back. Fu could feel her perception of time slow down and she could finally see, which mirror the masked nin was hiding in. She shot forward and crushed the mirror, grabbing the masked nin by the face.

The sudden contact and the burning sensation from the Jinchuriki now corrosive chakra, caused the nin's control of the jutsu to collapse. Just as Fu was about to allow her insects free reign of her captive, she felt a bunch of black chains burst from the bridge and wrap around her, causing her to release the masked nin.

"Now, now Seven. We wouldn't want you killing Zabuza's friend over a little misunderstanding would we?"

Fu looked to see the black clothed Uzu Genin from earlier in the week, "What are you doing here?! And why do you keep calling me Seven?"

Naruto merely smirked, "The Fox spoke about the Beatle. By the way, he says hi and..." Naruto quickly silenced himself, a light blush on his cheeks as he mumbled something about perverted foxes.

Quickly composing himself as he unsheathed his scythe, "As for why we are here, it is to fulfill our mission of course."

Fu found a small chill creeping up her spine as the crimson haired shinobi approached, _'Shit, this isn't good. I can't move out of these chains, Sasuke is out of commission, Sakura is likely busy with his teammates, and Kakashi-sensei is still dealing with Zabuza. What am I going to do.'_

Over with Kakashi, he had recently summoned his hounds to bind Zabuza and was preparing to ram his lightning infused hand through the swordsman. Just as he was about to reach the trapped missing nin however, a familiar masked, cloaked form appeared, shoving his hand directly down into the bridge, "Now, now Kakashi-san. Tobi, can't let you kill Zabu-chan now."

Before Kakashi could question the Uzu shinobi's presence, he was distracted by the sounded of clapping.

The fog had finally cleared, revealing Gato on the other side of the bridge. Directly behind the short man was a small army of bandits, "Ah it would seem the so called Demon couldn't even take out a bunch of kids and an old man... pathetic."

Zabuza merely glared at his employer, "What are you doing here Gato?!"

Gato just smirked back at the man, "You didn't actually think I would pay your ridiculous price did you? Though I had hoped you would have at least completed your mission, oh well."

"Bastard!" Zabuza shouted as he used his sword to keep himself upright.

Gato slammed the end of his cane into the bridge as he addressed his bandits, "Kill the men, but bring me the females we can have some fun with them later, especially that red haired one!"

As his men cheered they didn't notice the two sources of Killing Intent that washed over the bridge.

Naruto was glaring at the man as he released the chains holding Fu. He stepped between the gathered Shinobi and the mass of bandits, quickly noticing the form of a hoodless Aoi standing beside him, releasing his own Killing Intent. At his raised eyebrow Akuma spoke, "They intend to capture the Exalted One for disgusting reasons, Aoi agreed to let me handle this."

Naruto nodded as Akuma began to go through hand seals, **'Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu'**.

Once again a mist descended upon the bridge, though only on the end this time. The two Genin quickly disappeared within the mist, though the Jounin could still see them. All the rest of Team 7 saw was blurred figures.

Soon the bridge was met with the sound of pierced flesh and pained filled screams. The battle, if it could truly be called that, ended within ten minutes. The bandit's were poor soldiers to begin with, add in the fog and it was overkill. Naruto and a now hooded Aoi slowly walked out of the dissipating fog. Both covered in blood, with Naruto carrying Gato's severed head in his left hand. Behind them was nothing short of a massacre. The bridge had been bathed in blood and body parts, hanging in the rafters, the Konoha shinobi could see several bodies, strung up by ninja wire.

Fu could see Sakura ready to puke at the brutality, though she didn't really blame her. Over near Kakashi, she could see the Uzu Jounin, Tobi, talking with Zabuza and his accomplice. They seemed to be discussing something important as Zabuza reluctantly nodded his head before the two missing nin vanished. Finally she noticed the red head approach her, his teammate slowly walking behind him.

"I have a very important question for you Seven..." Her fellow Jinchuriki began, "Do I really look like a girl?!"

Everyone within earshot almost face planted at the question.

Fu finally managed to regain her composure as she studied the teen, "Umm... well now that I get a good look at you, your face is slightly girly, not much but added with the hair length and jewelry, I could see it."

At his increased twitching Fu quickly amended her statement, "From a distance of course! Up close your definitely a guy."

Naruto growled to himself as he heard Aoi snicker behind him, "I'll have you know that this kenseikan was an heirloom of my mothers -ttebane!" at the raised eyebrow he received from Fu, he quickly stomped off, Aoi following behind him.

Fu quickly shouted at the retreating teen, "Hey wait! My name is not Seven, it's Fu damnit!"

the Konoha Genin noticed the red heads posture go from disgruntled to happy as he turned around and gave her a large grin and a wave, "Nice to meet you Fu!"

Finally the Uzu team had left the bridge, heading towards Tazuna's house. It wouldn't be until Team 7 was giving their report on the mission that Fu would notice that the Uzu team's third Genin had been missing from the bridge.

 **Team 3**

It didn't take long for Naruto, Aoi, and Tobi too reach Tazuna's house, Gato's head dripping along on the way. Waiting for them outside of the house was Shuichi.

"Everything is taken care of, Gato's assets have been seized and a decent percentage of his personal fortune has been left to Nami, the fool didn't trust banks to hold his money. Instead he kept it all in a safe behind his painting, along with his important documents." The Kage heir reported.

The team chuckled as they entered the house. Quickly finding Tsunami sitting at the front room's table, drinking a cup of tea, the team sat down before her gently placing Gato's head on the table.

Tsunami took a cold look at the head before addressing the Uzu team, paying special attention on the Uzumaki, "Very well, with this contract complete, I shall formally take up the position of my mother." She let out a small smile.

"Lets make this official shall we? As the soon to be recognized Daimyo of Nami no Kuni I, Mito Tsunami, agree to the allegiance treaties, proposed by both the Uzukage and the Daimyo of Uzu no Kuni. We shall begin trading in our resources and rebuilding to stand as a strong ally of the Uzumaki as soon as my coronation is complete."

The Uzu team simply nodded their acceptance, "We hope to have a long and fruitful relationship with you nation Tsunami-dono." Naruto stated, leaning on his lessons on diplomacy that Reizo had given him when he took up his office as Daimyo.

The Uzu team quickly left, no longer having a reason to stay in Nami and returned to Uzu.

 **Team 7**

Team seven had slowly made their way back to Tazuna's house with their client. While their wounds were surprisingly minor, for what they had to go up against, Sasuke still did need some help walking. As they entered Tazuna decided to repeat his offer, "Look I know that I misrepresented the mission, but maybe we can make it up with a treaty or something, we have plenty of carpenters that could help in building efforts and..."

Tazuna was immediately interrupted, "Father... while I know your heart is in the right place, please do not be promising anything to people without my knowledge."

Tsunami turned her head towards the Fu's team, "I am sorry but a treaty of any kind will not be possible at this time."

Tazuna stared at his daughter in shock at her more authorative voice, "D...does this mean that..."

Tsunami nodded, "Yes, I am taking up mother's position as Daimyo of our country."

A tired looking Sasuke looked up towards his sensei at this before asking in a low voice, "I remember the lessons I received from father on politics, I thought only men could be Daimyo's."

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head before responding lowly, "Nami, along with a couple other countries, are predominantly matriarchal societies, some people, like your father, don't like to acknowledge them."

Kakashi turned towards Tsunami and gave her a low bow, "Tsunami-sama, if you don't mind me asking. Why can't you make a treaty with Konoha?"

Tsunami put her tea down with a sigh, "I'll start by saying that I do appreciate your team's efforts in guarding my father and, upon getting the funds together, we shall pay your village the amount of the A-rank this mission should have cost." at this she sent a glare to her father for his underhandedness, "However, as part of a contract we had with Uzu, we were to enter into an alliance with them. Due to the reasons for their annulment of the treaty with you and the fact that we are a rebuilding nation, it is my decision that it would not be in our benefit to also form a treaty with Konoha."

Kakashi nodded before ushering his team out of the house so they could prepare to finish their mission and head home.

 **Hokage Tower**

The aged Hokage smoked on his pipe as he studied the team standing before him. He couldn't help but think of the changes made to the Academy and how they were affecting the graduates, while they weren't necessarily getting more jutsu, they were able to have a more varied range of expertise. They also had been able to ensure proper fitness and mentality, _'I highly doubt this team would have survived, completely intact anyways, prior to these changes.'_ Finally he addressed the team.

"So," he began, "On a C-turned-A-rank mission, your team encountered Uzu shinobi, one of which was Naruto-kun and one of the Seven Swordsmen of the mist. Furthermore, you failed to secure a treaty between us and Nami and Zabuza has since disappeared, presumably to join Uzu. On top of this, you weren't able to secure any of this, Gato's assets."

Hiruzen sighed, breathing in a calming puff of smoke, "On the bright side, the main objective of the mission is complete, we are getting the money for an A-rank mission, and we have earned some good will with the Daimyo of Nami no Kuni."

Finally Hiruzen placed a stamp in each of their files, "This mission will be marked as a success, Team 7 please head to the mission office and collect your pay. Kakashi a moment please."

As the Genin left, the Sandaime relaxed his posture and addressed Kakashi, "How did he seem? Reizo has been sending us periodic updates, but I would like a first hand account."

Kakashi nodded, "Physically he was fine. Mentally though, what little I saw makes him look like he is happy with his teammates but..."

Hiruzen arched and eyebrow at the pause, "Yes?"

Kakashi sighed, "One of his teammates, Shimizu Aoi, appears to be unstable and seems to have a disturbing obsession with him. It almost seems like he reveres Naruto as a kind of god. Also, he seems to have adopted Reizo's penchant for brutality."

The Sarutobi nodded his head worriedly, "Yes, that is a bit disconcerting. We will have to watch Aoi if they end up coming for the Chunin Exams."

Finally Hiruzen dismissed the silver haired Jounin and sat back in his chair, calmly smoking on his pipe, _'It's good to have this confirmation that he is alive, but I can't help but wonder, how he has been changed, being raised by that man..'_

 **Uzukage Tower**

Reizo looked over his favorite team, "So, you were able to make contact with Zabuza, even saving his accomplice. Killed Gato, ensuring our alliance through the new Daimyo. Finally it has come to my attention that the Uzumaki Shipping Corporation has registered it's papers, having bases throughout a number of coastal villages."

The interim Uzukage sent a small smirk towards his son, "A very successful mission Team 3, I have to ask though, were there any complications with the Konoha team."

Tobi stepped forward, "Not many, Tobi and Naru-chan were able to stop them from causing a mission failure and we kept our groups separate. Tobi was a good boy!"

Reizo nodded towards Aoi, "I'm glad to see that you were able to control Akuma enough when confronting the Konoha nin for the first time, keep up the work."

Aoi nodded his head with a small smile, grateful for the praise.

Finally Reizo sighed and spoke, "Now in the coming weeks Konoha will be hosting the Chunin Exams. I shall be sending Teams 3 and 4 as representatives of Uzu. I will also be sending Okisuke along with you Naruto-sama as additional protection while in Konoha. Before you argue, remember you are a Daimyo as well as a shinobi, it is your bodyguards duty to protect you during important events, like the Chunin Exams, though he will be letting you take the Exams without his interference."

Naruto wasn't too happy about still having a guard, but accepted the necessity.

"Team 3 is dismissed, Naruto-sama please stay a moment."

Once the his team was gone, Reizo began to speak, "Shuichi ensured that our new acquisition was tied into your name, as such I need to know if you wanted to manage the company yourself, or utilize an intermediary. If you wish for a proxy, I have one on file who has the experience, knowledge, and discretion to perform the job."

Naruto seemed to think over the question for a moment, "I think it would be best if we use a proxy. I don't know near enough about business to run a company."

Reizo nodded, "Splendid choice my lord, I shall inform Biwako Sozen of his new appointment. Also, I figured you might like a little incentive for the coming Exams, if you can make it too the finals, I shall bring your families summoning contract with me for you to sign when I arrive. I feel that, that would be the perfect piece of evidence that you are ready to face the boss of the scrolls clan."

Naruto cheered at the thought of gaining a summoning contract before pouting slightly, "I still don't get why you can't tell me what summons it is Oji!"

Reizo merely chuckled, "Behind this desk, I only have so many forms of entertainment Naruto-sama. Besides, not knowing builds up the anticipation."

Naruto's pout seemed to deepen. Seeing that the conversation was over however, he quickly left through the window and went searching for his friends. As the red head hopped across the rooftops, he couldn't help but smile as Fu's face crossed his mind, _'It's good to finally have proof that I'm not alone out there.'_

 _ **"And here I thought you preferred a mate of the male persuasion, would you be more responsive towards my feminine form?"**_ The Kyuubi's seductive voice echoed throughout his mind.

Naruto frowned, _'Baka Fox, I don't like her like that, she is more of a sister than anything else. Now quiet down for a while.'_

 _ **"Oh Naru-kun so forceful, why don't you come in here and..."**_ Naruto quickly tuned out the Kitsune before he could get to graphic. Though he knew he would probably pay for that with his dreams the coming night.

Suddenly Naruto was stopped by a smooth, silky voice, "Ah, if it isn't Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over at the red-cloaked appearance of Kabuto, "Hello Kabuto, how can I help you today?"

Kabuto shrugged, "Oh fine, fine. They kicked me out of the hospital again, so I figured I would come and see how one of the few people who could challenge me mentally was doing. I heard that are teams would be going to Konoha together, think your up to the challenge?" the question being asked almost tauntingly.

Naruto laughed, "Oh, I'm sure that my team and myself will be fine, I'd be more worried about your team Kabuto, please tell me you didn't use your teammates for your weird jutsu."

Kabuto frowned, an unnoticeable pout on his face, "Now that is just mean Naruto-kun. I am many things but I would never use my teammates like that... while they were alive."

Naruto sighed, "Well, I suppose that is something. Just... just watch out for yourselves out there. I don't know what it is, but I think something is going to happen in Konoha."

Kabuto nodded as they both said their goodbyes and prepared with their teams for the coming exams.

 **Training Ground 22**

Tobi stood before his team, "Alright folks, over the next week Tobi is going to make sure we are all prepared for the Chunin Exams. Keep in mind while you are there that you are in what will potentially be enemy territory. Show them no real weaknesses and be careful about what you reveal."

The Genin nodded as Tobi doubled their seals and began having them exercise. Later they would spar, first with Tobi, then with each other, then as a team against Tobi. This pattern would continue until the day came that they would leave for Konoha.

 **Uzukage Tower**

Reizo was looking down at a message he had received earlier in the week. The nature of the message had been bugging him since he received it and he wasn't sure about what he should do. The message was from the new Otokage Orochimaru and it was requesting Uzu to join Sound in attacking Konoha. While the message didn't reveal who the Otokage was, Reizo was able to quickly narrow down the suspects, since his agents had been tracking Orochimaru to Oto no Kuni. The message also neglected to reveal when the invasion would take place.

Reizo was honestly torn on what to do. On the one hand, they could join Oto and if the invasion succeeded, join in the spoils that would come from Konoha's destruction. His vindictive side also relished the idea of crushing the village that had almost caused his young lord's death.

On the other hand, he could warn Hiruzen and hope that they believe him and the note. Even if they do believe him and prepare, he would still be making an enemy out of Oto. While not fully concerned about the new sound village's strength, he new to be wary of a person like Orochimaru.

Finally he had the option of remaining neutral. It was likely that this message had been handed out too all of the villages that had confirmed their admittance to the exams and weren't in an alliance with Konoha, like Suna was. If he could talk with those Kage, he could potentially arrange for an escape plan and for those who don't want anything to do with the invasion. As well as a back up for if Orochimaru takes the rejection badly.

Sitting back in his chair, Reizo rubbed his eyes in exasperation, _'Neutrality would be the best option, but Naruto-sama and Kushina-sama would likely insist on helping Konoha.'_

Reizo finally sat up and came to a decision. He put the Uzukage seal on the orders and filed them away, _'I hope this was the right decision.'_ He thought, mentally preparing himself for the shit storm that the Chunin Exams would inevitably become.

* * *

 **A/N Ok, first off yes this is a slightly shorter chapter then some of my others, I couldn't find a good way to extend the chapter without having it go into the events I want in the next one. Now story comments! Yes, I made Tsunami the ruler of Wave, found her picture on the wiki, and she looked like she might make a fierce Daimyo to me. Also, I am not intending for a feminine Naruto or a gag running on him look like a girl (we already have the door gag), I simply had an idle thought of what Naru might look like from a distance and used that idea for an insult to get at both Naru and Aoi for the bridge scene.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Until next time!**


	7. Chunnin Exams, Round One!

**A/N Grenfell doesn't own Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, or Devil May Cry. Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Konoha**

Team 7 was gathered around their usual training spot, it was nearly time for Kakashi to arrive and Fu was anxious to start training.

"Why does that pervert always take so damn long!?" Fu questioned aloud.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared before the annoyed teens, "Now, now. There is no need to speak that way of your beloved sensei, Fu-chan. Especially after I signed you three up for the Chunin Exams."

Fu and Sakura cheered, while Sasuke wore a pleased smirk on his face. Kakashi looked down at his team as they each celebrated in their own way, "The exams start tomorrow at noon, so be up and ready for the fight of your lives."

With that, the lazy Jounin promptly disappeared from the field. Team 7 quickly followed suit, each of the Genin doing their own preparations for the coming event. Sasuke trained at his family's training ground, Sakura went to the hospital to look up more books on medical jutsu, Fu meanwhile had been heading to the Aburame compound, in order to practice with her hive.

Before she could make it home however, she was interrupted by a loud shout from around a corner ahead of her. Fu quickly raced around the corner, preparing her beetles for a fight. Rounding the corner, she sees a brown haired academy student with a green long-sleeved shirt, grey pants, and blue shinobi sandals. Around the student's next was a recognizable long blue scarf. Fu quickly recognized the student as the Hokage's grandson, Sarutobi Konohamaru.

Holding Konohamaru by the scarf, was a teen wearing purple makeup on his face and a black, cat like body suit. On his back was a large, bandage wrapped package with a brown tuft of hair sticking out of the top of it. Fu could just make out a Suna hitai-ate on his hood.

The Nanabi Jinchuriki calmed down as she approached the situation, knowing that the boy's ANBU guards would likely intervene if the situation deteriorated too badly. As she approached she could hear the Suna shinobi talking.

"You should watch where your going gaki. Back home, this kind of disrespect would cost you a hand, now apologize!" The Suna shinobi stated aggressively.

Konohamaru glared back at the foreign shinobi, "I'm not apologizing! You ran into me you damned make-up freak!"

The Suna shinobi growled and brought his fist up, preparing to punch the young Sarutobi. However, just before his fist could land, he felt a presence appear behind him, with a long knife at his throat.

Fu jumped at the newcomer's sudden appearance. She had been preparing to interrupt herself, before the new teen arrived. Standing behind the Suna shinobi, Fu could just make out a spiky black haired individual. The teen was bare-chested and had black sleeves, wrapped in red straps covering most of his arms. He wore black pants that had the ends wrapped in red, leather straps, and black shinobi sandals on his feet. Around the boy's waist was a red clothed Uzu hitai-ate, being used as a belt. Finally Fu could just make out an odd necklace around his neck, it was made of red beads that lead to a silver, upside down triangle within a circle.

The Uzu shinobi wore a disturbing grin on his face, his Killing Intent filling the area, "Well now, here I was thinking that it would be difficult to find the perfect offerings for Jashin-sama. Then I come across a boy and his abuser. I wonder which of you will be missed when you disappear."

Fu decided to finally speak up, before the crazed shinobi did anything regretful. She coughed into her hand, gaining the trio's attention, "Excuse me, foreign shinobi. It would be in your best interest to drop the Hokage's grandson."

The Uzu shinobi merely blinked at Fu for a moment, apparently only just noticing her presence. The Suna shinobi, however quickly dropped the academy student. Konohamaru quickly ran to Fu's side, "Thanks for the help Fu-chan!"

Fu merely nodded, keeping her eyes on the foreign shinobi as she motioned for Konohamaru to leave. The academy student quickly took the hint and raced off to his home.

"Now, I assume you two are here for the Chunin Exams? Your handlers should be here with you. Especially if you are wandering around the village." Fu stated calmly, hoping to prevent an international incident between Suna and Uzu.

The Suna shinobi began to sweat, still feeling the knife at his neck, "Well... you see... I wanted to take a little walk around. You know, get some air. I promise to head right back, just help me out of here damnit." the last bit being barely audible.

Fu looked at the Uzu shinobi, who merely shrugged his shoulders as he began to remove his knife, "I didn't feel like sticking around the fucker, so I slipped away."

As the knife was removed, the Suna shinobi quickly fled the area, leaving Fu alone with the strange shinobi.

The black haired teen seemed to be listening to something Fu couldn't hear before he started nodding to himself. He quickly disappeared from Fu's sight, only to reappear moments later with his arm draped around her shoulder, "Now let me tell you my dear, Jashin has informed me that you would be a prime priestess of His glory. Would you allow me the pleasure of opening you up to our Lord's glory?"

Fu began to shudder at the disturbing teen, quickly freezing as he began to rub her shoulder and press his body closer to hers, "I would love to show you His painful ecstasy.."

Before the Uzu shinobi could continue, he found his arm being attacked by a small swarm of seven-tailed beetles. He quickly grabbed his arm and began rolling around, screaming out as the burrowed into his skin, "Fucking, mother fucker, son of a bitch!"

Fu watched as he began to dig out her insects, thankful that they had been able to stop him in her moment of weakness.

Finally the teen had managed to pull off the bugs, as Fu began to recall them into her body, the teen's arm now being a mess of blood and flesh. The girl simply glared at him, "I don't know who you are or what the hell Jashin is, but if you come near me again, I'll let my hive devour you whole creep!"

The teen began to laugh and seemed to give her an almost genuine smile, if somewhat tinged with insanity, "My dear, you may call me Menma and I will be more than pleased to educate you in Jashin's glory. Now hold sti..."

The Uzu shinobi quickly stood up straight before sighing, "Never mind, my team needs me. Hopefully I will be seeing you in the exams beautiful."

Finally the fanatical teen disappeared, leaving a relieved Fu alone, _'Shit, shit, shit, is this the kind of monster that other villages actually send to the exams? We really need to be ready.'_

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto and his team sat across from the Hokage, having been called up to his office almost immediately after signing in at the gate. Naruto looked at the elderly Hokage suspiciously, something about him seemed familiar.

Hiruzen studied the Uzu shinobi before him. First there was the masked Tobi, the man had an upbeat personality, but something seemed off about him. He had heard some disturbing things about the hooded Aoi, but it seemed like his team could at least control him. Then their was Shuichi, while he had many Kaguya characteristics, his attitude and manners had quickly given away his Kage heritage. Then there was the Genin that the elderly man was most interested in, Uzumaki Naruto, who appeared to be studying him just as much as he was them. Finally he was slightly surprised to recognize Okisuke, a man who used to work closely with Mifune, _'Hmm, I wonder how Naruto managed to obtain the services of someone who Mifune seemed to think so highly of.'_

The Hokage chuckled to himself before finally speaking, "It is good to finally see you again, Naruto-kun."

Naruto's eyes widened suddenly as a memory of a man in white and red robes with a familiar looking hat appeared in his head, "Old man!"

Hiruzen chuckled as he was tackled into a hug by the crimson haired teen. The moment ended quickly enough, though the elderly Hokage felt a great weight be removed from his shoulders. His face soon became more serious.

"Now, I didn't just call you here to reunite Naruto-kun. As you are your country's Daimyo, I had a question about your other team that I would like answered."

Naruto quickly nodded, already having an idea of what this was about and became far more serious then he usually was, "So long as national secrets aren't involved I will try to ease your worries."

Hiruzen looked down at team 4's registration papers, "Reizo placed a warning regarding one Menma, along with his registry, stating that he was a part of a Jashinist sect within Uzu. I was only able to do some digging recently regarding this religious group and what I have found... concerns me. Could you please explain more and hopefully, put my worries to rest?"

Naruto sighed, "It's a little known fact that, due to certain circumstances, a sect of Jashinists pledged eternal loyalty to my clan shortly after the Warring Clans Era. Because of these circumstances, the clan head of the Uzumaki, is the only one allowed to commit heresies against their god, without reprisal. As for the religion itself, I can only say that their beliefs compel them to sacrifice human lives, in order to appease their god. Menma has been warned against using your citizens as sacrifices, though if the Exams still allow for killing, I would expect a number of deaths at his hands."

Hiruzen nodded slowly as he took a puff on his pipe, "Can you control him if he steps out of line?"

Naruto quickly nodded, "There have been a number of times that we have had to stop a Jashinist from killing a civilian. We have plenty of ways to keep Menma in line when he is around others not of his religion."

Hiruzen stared at the young Daimyo before him, "Very well, he will be closely watched, but may continue into the Exam, so long as he doesn't harm one of my citizens. Outside of the exams anyways."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, "If that is all Hokage-sama, we should take our leave."

Hiruzen took a puff on his pipe as he nodded, "Yes, that was it, though we should talk more later about your arrangements for the third phase of the Exams. And.. don't be a stranger Naruto-kun, we really should take some time while you are here to catch up."

Naruto smiled as he and his team began to leave, "I would like that Jiji, though your buying the ramen." and with that, Naruto quickly left via the window, leaving his exasperated team to walk out of the room.

Hiruzen cocked an eyebrow at the red head's exit and addressed the team, "Does he always do that?"

Okisuke sighed, a slight twitch in his brow as he nodded towards the old Hokage, "Yes and you have no idea how annoying it is to guard him when he behaves this way."

The masked Jounin sensei just laughed as he ushered his compatriots out of the room to track down the wandering Uzumaki, waving excitedly towards Hiruzen as he left.

The man known as the Professor, took another puff on his pipe and began thinking to himself, _'Something about that masked man was... familiar but what? And what is with them traveling with a samurai from Tetsu no Kuni. It seems I might need to have Danzo send some ROOT operatives on reconnaissance and see if we need to be worried.'_ The elderly man knew that he likely didn't have to be afraid of Uzugakure attacking them, especially with Naruto in charge, however he knew to never underestimate Reizo.

 _The Next Day_

 **Konoha Academy**

Teams 3 and 4 from Uzu were calmly walking to the gates of Konoha's academy, their registration slips having told them that this was the location for the first test of the Chunin Exams.

Naruto quickly studied the other team that had joined them. It consisted of Kabuto, Ina, and Menma. The young Uzumaki hadn't had much time to get to know the Jashinist, largely because their cult lived in a secluded compound and went through a separate program in order to join Uzu's ninja forces. This was largely to reduce the risk of death and injury to those who didn't believe in their religion. The two he was familiar with, hadn't appeared to change much at all, though he knew better than to judge others based on appearances.

The group quickly headed up to room 301, silently bypassing a small crowd that had been fooled by a genjutsu on room 201. When they entered the room, they were met with a large number of other Genin, waiting around for the first exam to begin.

Kabuto silently drew Naruto's attention, "We should disperse our teams around and see if we can gather any useful intel on the other teams." he whispered.

Naruto nodded and relayed the advice to his teammates. Naruto chose to stand near a gathering of Konoha shinobi, who seemed to be discussing something deeply.

Of the gathered shinobi, he recognized Team 7 from back in Wave. Along with them, was a teen with shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue hitai-ate tied around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals.

Then there was a rather stocky individual standing just behind the lazy looking Genin. He had short brown hair and wore a red body suit with armor covering his chest, legs, and arms. On the chest armor, Naruto could recognize the Akimichi clan symbol, _'Hmm, if he is an Akimichi, then it is likely that his two teammates there are a Nara and Yamanaka. They definitely have the appearance for those clans_. _'_ The Uzumaki thought to himself.

Finally there was the blond haired girl, who had her arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck, much to his obvious discomfort. Her hair was tied in a long pony tail and she was wearing a purple, sleeveless shirt that ended just above her stomach, below which was an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad you were able to make it. It has been so long since we had a chance to catch up, you simply must tell me about your adventures." The blonde blathered as she continued to hold onto the aggravated Uchiha.

Fu noticed the Nara and Akimichi stepping closer to them, "Hey Choji, Shikamaru. It's been too long."

The lazy Genin nodded to his old school friend and spoke to his teammate, "Ino quiet it down. This isn't the time or place for that kind of discussion."

The named Ino walked back to her teammates. Seeing his teammate settle down, the Nara decided to address the other Konoha Genin with him, "There are a number of foreign Genin participating along with us, so I would suggest we work with each other for the time being. Share information and what not."

Sasuke studied the Nara for a moment before nodding, "Alright, we have some information on the teams from Uzu, not much but some."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "We've managed to find out a bit about the teams from Kumo, but the Kiri and Iwa teams are largely a mystery."

Fu decided to speak up and share her bit of information, "Well, we know that one of the Uzu teams consists of an Uzumaki Naruto, Kage Shuichi, and Shimizu Aoi. Naruto appears to be skilled with his scythe, but we didn't get a chance to see much of his skills in wave. Aoi, uses hooks and wires alongside a Jian sword, also whatever you do, don't insult Naruto around him." at this a look of fear crossed Fu's face.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at this, "Why not?"

Sakura shivered from her spot beside Sasuke, "Back in Nami, I made some comments regarding the Uzumaki out of ignorance. The Killing Intent that covered the room we were in at the time was suffocating but his team managed to get him under control. Later Gato made some threats towards Uzumaki-san. Shimizu-san just snapped... it was a massacre when he and Uzumaki-san were done."

Sasuke quickly cut in, distracting Sakura from her memory, "As for Kage Shuichi, we never actually saw him fight... in fact he wasn't even at the bridge at the time."

Fu snapped her fingers as she thought back to her earlier encounter with an Uzu Shinobi, "Also there is the odd one with black hair and no shirt. The guy is a total creep and just feels... off."

Shikamaru nodded as a frown adorned his face, "Alright the Kage I can actually explain a few things about myself. His clan and mine have run into each other a few times in the past. Like us, he most likely utilizes shadow techniques, though in a different manner than the Nara. The Kage are also well known as being the knives hidden behind the Uzumaki. Although, it has always been questioned just how aware the main clan is towards their shadow's actions."

Sasuke nodded, "What did you find out about the Kumo Genin?"

Ino decided to speak up this time, "Well, we know that the three Genin this year go by the names Samui, Omoi, and Karui. Judging by the swords they carry and Kumo's reputation, it is a safe bet that they are kenjutsu users." Ino paused as a devilish look crossed her face, "However, a rumor has been going around that their sensei is from Kumo's Tachibana clan, which is well known for their skills in combining their raiton jutsu with their blades. So we can likely expect raiton jutsu from them as well."

Naruto decided he had heard enough and made his way back towards his comrades, too focused to notice the third Konoha team watching him from the shadows nearby.

"That's the guy, right Shino?" asked a rather wild looking teen with a large white dog standing nearby. All he received was a slight nod from his teammate, sighing in exasperation he turned to his other teammate, "What do you think Hinata?"

The girl merely hummed to herself as she stared at the retreating red head, "I think he would look good in white robes."

For a reason the wild teen couldn't explain, that answer almost made him want to growl at his teammate.

Back with Naruto, the Uzumaki had began to share the information he had gathered from the Konoha teems, as well as getting a little bit of information from Kabuto on the Ame, Oto, and Iwa teams. It seemed the other small villages had sent rather weak Genin but Iwa had sent the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, _'Hmm, we will have to be careful with that one, best to make sure Menma doesn't go anywhere near her.'_

Suddenly an explosion of smoke burst into the room, "Alright you maggots! Quiet down and take a seat. The first exam starts now!"

The smoke cleared to reveal a number of dark clothed Chunin and a scar faced man, wearing a black bandana and trench coat, all standing at the front of the room. The Chunin hopefuls quickly took their seats and one of the Chunin began to pass out some papers.

 **Konoha Jounin Lounge**

The Jounin Lounge had been altered for the Chunin Exams, now it was set up to allow various Jounin sensei to watch the progress of their students throughout the exam. Jounin from both Konoha and various other villages were currently watching a screen as the first test began.

Tobi was sitting at a table with the sensei of Uzu's team 4. The man had the distinctive appearance of a Kaguya, including their usual white, loose kimono shirt and black baggy pants, tied around his waist was a crimson rope with a large knot in the back.

"Tobi wants to know who this new guy is, any ideas Kimi-kun?" The slightly insane Jounin questioned.

Kimimaro rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "No Tobi, I'm as in the dark here as you are."

The two were soon joined by a silver haired, cycloptic Jounin, "I suppose I could enlighten you two a bit. That man is Morino Ibiki, a specialist in mental torture."

The Kaguya narrowed his eyes at the interloper at his table, "And why would you tell us this information, Konoha trash?"

Kakashi blinked at the slightly hostile tone from the Uzu Jounin, "I'm simply trying to assist our old allies from Uzu."

Before Kimimaro could offer a biting retort, he was stopped by Tobi slamming his hand onto the table, "Tobi is soooo happy to see Pervert-san again! How ya been? Tobi has been a good boy since Nami, yes... a good, good boy."

Kakashi slowly nodded, slightly regretting his decision to try and dig up some more information about Naruto, "Ya, I've been alright Tobi. So I see you entered your team into the Exams, do you think that they are ready?"

Tobi nodded excitedly, "Tobi's team is definitely ready to ace the exams. They are good boys, just like Tobi!"

The Kaguya decided to speak up, his attention focused on the screen, "Moron, Trash, quiet down. The exam is starting."

 **Konoha Academy**

The scarred man began to speak again as the Chunin sat down in chairs lining the walls with clipboards in their hands, "I will be your proctor for the first exam, Morino Ibiki. The first exam is a simple written test. Everyone will start out with a total of ten points, for each incorrect answer, you will lose one point. If you lose all ten points, then not only do you fail, but so does your team."

At this the man received surprised gasps, causing him to let out a slight smile, "Now, you seem my fine colleagues lining the wall? They are here to watch you all closely for any signs of cheating. If they catch you cheating three times, then you and your team will fail. Finally, if you look at your paper, then you will see that the tenth question is blank. That question will be given to you near the end of the testing period."

Smirking to himself at the now sweating forms of his audience, Ibiki decided to start his entertainment, "Begin!"

For the most part the Uzu teams were able to get through the questions relatively easily, thanks to Kabuto. Sure the questions were more advanced than what a Genin should know, but the Yakushi had always been far too intelligent for his age. After putting down his answers, he had used a coded sequence of taps that he was sure Naruto and his team would recognize to pass along the answers.

Sadly Menma never bothered to learn the coded language and instead opted to go about the test the same way a Jashinist usually solved their problems. Halfway through the exam he got up from his chair and walked over to another Genin who appeared to be done writing. Quickly looking at the paper to ensure it was completed, he reached out and smashed the poor Genin's face into his desk repeatedly and grabbed the now unconscious teen's paper. After the Jashinist returned to his desk, he erased the other teen's name and replaced it with his own.

Menma soon found a shadow looming over him. Looking up, he noticed the frowning face of the exam proctor, "What do you think you are doing?"

The Jashinist merely raised an eyebrow, "By my count I cheated once, so my team and I should be good, isn't that right Proctor-san?"

The scarred man glared down at the teen before huffing and addressing the rest of the Genin, "New rule, anyone who attempts to repeat this incident is going to be instantly disqualified!"

This quickly squashed the hope for some of the Genin in the room.

With thirty minutes left on the clock, the exam proctor called everyone to a halt, "Alright maggots, before I give you the final question you all have a decision to make. You can opt to leave now, alongside your teammates, and try again next year."

Ibiki quickly found himself interrupted by shouts.

"What the hell?!"

"Why would anyone choose that?"

The scarred proctor smirked sadistically subtly releasing a small amount of Killing Intent, "However, if you decide to stay for the final question and get it wrong, no matter how many points you still have left, you will fail the exam and never become a Chunin."

Ibiki allowed the outraged cries to go on for a minute before cutting the angry Genin off, "If you have a problem with this then you can simply walk out that door right now with your team and cry about it to your leaders back home!"

Most of the Genin managed to tighten their resolve, but some ended up being forced out by their teammate's lack of confidence. With five minutes left, Ibiki decided to put a stop to the tension that had been building in the room.

"For those of you that remain... you pass."

Before anyone could voice their confusion/outrage, they were interrupted by a large black ball bursting into the room from the window. The ball quickly burst open to reveal a banner stating, _'The Sexy and Single Mitarashi Anko!'._ In front of the banner stood a purple haired woman, wearing a tan trench coat over a mesh shirt that barely covered her breasts. Over her legs was an orange skirt and shin armor.

"Alright wimps, I am the proctor for the second exam, Mitarashi Anko..." She began before a voice interrupted her speech.

"Your early by five minutes Anko." stated a slightly annoyed Ibiki from behind her banner.

Anko's eyebrow twitched noticeably however, before she could start yelling at her colleague, she took notice of the large number of Genin still in the room, "Really Ibiki? You must be getting soft if you passed this many Genin, big guy."

The scarred proctor merely sighed, "Or maybe there is simply a better crop of candidates this year."

The purple haired proctor scoffed, "Whatever, by the time I'm done, more than half the teams will be gone."

Anko brought her attention back to the fidgeting Genin, "Ok maggots, you got off easy with Ibiki's little test, meet me at training ground 44 within an hour. If your late you fail!"

And with that Anko quickly jumped out the window. It took a few seconds for what had just transpired to register through the Chunin hopeful's minds before they quickly jumped out of their seats and started either heading for the mentioned training ground, or trying to find out where they were supposed to go.

Naruto managed to gather his fellow Uzu Genin and they quietly shadowed the Konoha teams to the training ground.

 _One Hour Later_

 **Training Ground 44**

Anko stood before the gathered Genin, "Let me be the first to welcome you lot to training ground 44, otherwise known as the Forest of Death. For the second exam, your team will be given one scroll. You must then take a separate scroll from one of the other teams and then make your way to the tower at the center of the forest. You have five days to complete this test. If you are late, you are disqualified. If you don't have all of your teammates with you at the tower, you are disqualified. If you open the scrolls before you reach the tower, you are disqualified."

The proctor took out two differently marked scrolls and showed them to the Genin, "One is an Earth scroll and the other is a Heaven scroll. If you have an Earth scroll you must collect a Heaven and vice versa. Any questions?"

A red headed Genin from Suna who had a gourd tied to his back and had the kanji for 'love' on his forehead spoke up, "Is killing allowed?"

Anko nodded, "Of course, speaking of.." she paused as she motioned for one of her Chunin assistants, "Minion pass out the wavers!"

The faceless Chunin sighed as he began to pass out the papers to the various teams, "As your teams fill out the waivers, send one of your teammates up and we will trade you for a random scroll."

The Akimichi decided to voice his question, "Is there anything edible in the forest?"

Anko stared at the teen for a moment before a laugh broke out, "Of course, assuming you can take out your prey before it kills you. Even the plants in my beautiful playground would enjoy a nice bit of meat."

Over near the Uzu teams, Menma decided to speak up, "Worst case scenario you can always eat your fellow competitors, or even your teammates."

The proctor couldn't help the insane smile that spread across her face, "I think I'm gonna like you kid. However, I don't recommend the second option. You don't want to be disqualified for a missing teammate now do you?"

As the various Genin teams retrieved their scrolls, there were each given a moment to strategize before they had to leave to their entrances into the forest.

Naruto looked towards Kabuto to see if he had any plans for this test, "We should separate for this portion Naruto-kun and only signal for each other if we get into trouble."

The Uzumaki nodded his head as Kabuto walked off with his team, "I'm thinking the Ame team might be the best option for our first attempt, failing that the Oto team would be another option."

From Naruto's right Shuichi frowned slightly, "If I may Naruto-sama, The leaf teams could also provide for good targets. The team from Nami had at least one obvious weak link. Then there is the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Nara's shadow component of the formation could very easily fall apart with me here and without all three sections the formation fails."

Aoi shook his head, "Your wrong on a few counts Shuichi, we know nothing of the girl's abilities, she never did fight on the bridge and she could have improved greatly during the time before the exams. On top of that, you would have to have both more chakra and a greater control then the Nara in order to pull your plan off. Finally, a Nara's mind is never to be underestimated. From what Naruto-kun managed to pick up, he knows of your clan and will more than likely have a plan in place for if you cross paths."

The Kage thought about the information for a moment before nodding, "I suppose that is correct, but I still think they are valid targets."

Naruto listened to the advice of his friends, "There are also a number of teams that will also be after the Konoha teams, two of them have Hyuuga members and I doubt the Kumo team will leave them alone. There is also Iwa who will more then likely go after Konoha teams on principle." he sighed to himself as he continued, "I suppose, if we stumble upon a Konoha team, we can see if they have the scroll we need. However, they would be to annoying to be an actual target."

The Uzumaki's companions nodded their heads as they headed towards their entry point. As the time to start arrived, the proctor's voice could be heard through the speakers, "Begin!" and with that a loud buzzer sounded and the various Chunin hopefuls burst through the gates.

* * *

 **A/N Alright I want to start the message with an apology for the wait, a combination of being distracted, life issues, and writers block delayed me with my stories.**

 **Now that that is out of the way to the story points. Yes Memna has showed himself and is going to be a Jashinist. I will head things off and say that Hidan is part of a separate sect and is not apart of the Uzu chapter (we will find out at a later date if he is a friend or foe).**

 **Pairings for Naruto have been narrowed down to three options (just an update not going to make a poll for this one) it will either be Kiba, Gaara, or Yagura (leaning towards Yagura here currently but we will see).**

 **Final piece here for the night, the summons poll is over. The winner is SPOILER! The runner up was Kraken and I think I will try to find a way to incorporate that one and possibly another with other characters but we will see. Thank you for participating in the poll everyone and helping me decide on this issue. I hope you continue enjoying the story!**


	8. Round Two and Summons

**A/N Alright so yes, trying to get back into updating my stories and so here we are.**

 **(normal disclaimer) Grenfell owns NOTHING. Including Naruto, Dynasty Warriors, Samurai Warriors, and Devil May Cry. All of these are owned by others so please no lawsuits.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Forest of Death**

Team 3 made their way through the trees, intent on their destination. Two days had already passed since the beginning of the second exam.

Naruto's team had been able to retrieve their second scroll from the Ame team however, they had been delayed on their way to the tower by an ambush of overly large tigers.

After killing the tigers, the Chunin hopefuls had noticed that night was approaching and decided to make camp in a hollowed out tree.

Currently, the Uzu team found itself standing before their destination, the tower of training ground 44. The trio quickly entered the door to find a large empty space.

Looking to his teammates, Naruto spoke up, "So... what now?"

"I'd imagine the scrolls will tell us what to do next." Shuichi stated as he began to pull out their Heaven and Earth scrolls.

Upon opening the scrolls Naruto noticed the pieces of a summoning matrix and quickly tossed them both to the ground, the scrolls clattering to a stop just in time for a burst of smoke to come from the unrolled bits of sealing paper.

"Tobi knew his darling students would make it past this silly test!" came the excited, childlike exclamation from within the rapidly disappearing smoke.

Naruto sighed at the masked face of his sensei, "So what do we do now Tobi-sensei?"

"Oh nothing right now. We still have to wait until the time is up and we can see how many teams made it through. After that... well we will see what happens."

Shuichi adopted a confused look at that, "What do you mean sensei? Aren't we just going to move onto the Third Exam after the time is up?"

Tobi shook his head, "Not quite, Tobi's adorable little student. There is only so much time allotted for the Third Exam too take place, if too many teams pass the Second Exam, then a preliminary round is traditionally enforced."

Nodding his head as looks of understanding passed over his team's face, "Now run along you three, Tobi needs to go collect his money and you all need to rest up, just in case."

 _3 days later_

Naruto watched with a critical eye as the Genin fought below them in the tower's arena, his scythe resting against the railing beside him. It had been decided that too many teams had passed and now they were forced to participate in a preliminary round. Both of his teammates had already defeated their opponents, a couple of no-name Genin from Oto.

Currently the two fighters were from Konoha and Suna, an Aburame Shino and Subaku Kankuro respectively. The Suna shinobi made the first move, placing his wrapped bundle on the ground and preparing his kunai the charge the hooded Aburame.

As Naruto watched on, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Something's not right about this."

Tobi's masked face appeared on Naruto's shoulder as the older man bent forwards to question his student, "Oh, and why would you say that Naruto-kun?"

Jumping slightly at his sensei's interruption of his musings he took a moment to answer, "Well, Suna has a history of not producing many shinobi, at least in comparison to the rest of the major villages. This has caused them to frequently have to use ambush tactics. For this Genin to charge headlong like this either it was a miracle for him to pass through their Academy, or there is more to his plan."

Tobi began to nod his head, "Very well reasoned Naruto-kun, though Tobi thinks you are forgetting one of the key factors when facing a Suna nin."

As the two Uzu shinobi were talking the fight in the arena had continued. Shino had been dodging most of the precise strikes from the kunai, keeping an eye out for any openings that the Suna shinobi presented. Finally the Suna nin overextended himself, giving Shino the opportunity to jab a kunai into his heart.

Kankuro stared down, wide-eyed, at the kunai in his chest.

Overlooking the arena, a hushed silence fell over the spectators.

Aoi was the first to notice as he found his eyes drawn to the wrapped bundle abandoned near the edge of the arena.

"Puppeteer." He mumbled to himself, yet in the lasting silence in the room left many able to pick up the one word.

Shino's eyes widened behind his dark glasses as he tried to jump away from the new danger, cursing himself for not noticing earlier.

Just as the Aburame began to retreat, the stabbed form of the Suna nin, blurred and a wide toothy grin appeared on it's face as it's limbs stretched and locked around the Konoha Genin.

Laughter began to come from the wrapped bundle. As the Suna nin emerged from his hiding spot, left arm outstretched towards the puppet, the copy wrapped around Shino, fully revealed itself to be a six-limbed, three eyed puppet with a tattered grey cloak around it's body and a mop of shaggy brown hair. From it's grinning, puppet-like mouth a glinting spike emerged, pointing straight at Shino's neck.

"So, how do you like Karasu? Really life like, isn't he. Do us all a favor and give up now, then we don't have to clean the arena of your corpse." Kankuro taunted, glee evident on his face.

Shino's hooded face stared back at the gloating Suna nin.

Kankuro shrugged, "Have it your way." he stated as he twitched one of his fingers, causing the puppet to dig it's spike into the Konoha Genin's neck.

However, unlike what he expected, blood wasn't the end result. Instead the Aburame burst into a cloud of black insects, all of which quickly covered the puppet.

"You shouldn't have gloated," The Aburame began as he appeared a bit behind the now startled Suna nin, " Why? because you gave me the chance to replace myself. I have planted a female kidaichu onto your person, surrender or I allow the males to devour you from the inside out."

Kankuro gulped nervously, on the one hand he didn't want to lose, but he had heard of the pain that a death caused by those creatures could cause and he didn't want any part of that.

Slowly, he began to raise his hand, "I... I surrender."

Some clapping sounded throughout the arena, as well as loud berating coming from a blonde Suna kunoichi as Kankuro walked back up the stairs in defeat.

Before Shino left the arena, he took a moment to stair up at the dark clothed, crimson haired Uzumaki in the stands. After a moment he seemed to nod to himself before rejoining his team.

Naruto looked to his teammates in confusion, which only grew as he saw them both glaring at the Aburame, "Does anyone know why he seemed to be staring at me?" He questioned, deciding not to mention the glares his friends were giving the Konoha nin.

Tobi decided to speak up, in order to forestall any issues his other two student's may cause if they got to worked up, "Hmm, well Tobi thinks it's because he wants to join the wondrousness of Uzu and was looking to impress you, or maybe it was because he thought you would be a tasty meal, Tobi hears things about the buzzing clan."

Naruto shivered at the implications in his sensei's words.

Before anymore could be said the screen flashed once more and showed the next two competitors, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Shimura Sai.

Naruto cheered as he jumped down into the arena. Across from him his opponent calmly walked down the stairs and stood on his side of the room, a fake smile pasted on his face.

"Begin!" the proctor shouted as he jumped back, out of the arena.

Sai swiftly retreated, placing some distance between himself and the Uzu shinobi. Drawing out and animating several ink lions, Sai began his assault of the opposing Genin.

As the lions approached, Naruto unsealed his scythe and began twirling it around his body. When the first came within range he tilted to the side, bringing up the sharp edge of the blade with him, bisecting the ink construct.

The second construct, seeing a chance to attack, brought it's claws towards the twirling Genin as the third came at him from behind.

Naruto blocked the second creature with the blunt end of the scythe's top, pushing the tiger back slightly. Using the force caused by the block he twirled towards the third tiger, bringing the scythe down upon it's head, just as it was about to strike.

Now that he didn't have to worry about other creatures, Naruto quickly dispatched the final construct and turned back to his opponent.

During the brief skirmish, Sai had not been idle. Finishing his next drawing, a group of seven ink birds with noticeably sharp beaks and wings emerged from the scroll.

Seeing the arrival of more constructs, Naruto went through a series of hand signs, **'Suiton: Hidden Mist Jutsu.'**

A thick mist began to fill the arena as the birds began to search for and attack their target.

Occasionally the audience would hear light scratching coming from within the mist. After a few minutes, the sound of flesh being sliced could be heard and an eerily calm voice rose from the mist.

"I can hear your blood leaking, Uzumaki-kun."

The mist began to clear, having served it's purpose, and the crowd was treated to the view of the Uzumaki Genin smirking even as blood trailed down his uncovered arm.

Three of the birds were remaining and they quickly zeroed in on their now visible target.

Before they could get too close, Naruto placed his bleeding hand onto the ground and released a pulse of chakra. Instantly a series of chains burst from the walls and ground of the arena, three of the spiked chains tore through the constructs, one pierced through the Konoha Genin's scroll, and four tore through the Genin's limbs before going taut.

Smirk still etched on his face, Naruto gently strolled over to the now suspended Genin, "I do so hate fighting like this, but Tobi-sensei would be quite disappointed if I didn't give this my all. Now please surrender Konoha-san."

Sai sighed before slowly nodding his head, "I surrender."

Naruto grinned as he broke his seals, causing the chains to retract. The Uzumaki made his way back up into the stands to be met with the congratulatory grins of his teammates, while behind him the Shimura was loaded onto a stretcher to have his wounds tended to.

Aoi shifted nervously as he saw his name come up next, along with a Karui from Kumo.

Standing across from her on the arena floor, Aoi took note of the kunoichi's sword, _'So, kenjutsu user. Likely with some of the lightning jutsu Kumo is known for.'_

"Begin!"

Almost as soon as the proctor shouted the red-headed Kumo nin was charging towards him, blade already half out of the scabbard.

Aoi tossed a hook towards her, in an effort to slow the charge, as he went through the hand signs for his hidden mist jutsu.

Karui growled as the fog descended over the arena. She quickly lost sight of the other Genin and stopped her charge before she could walk into a trap. Slowly turned and waited, sword held out in front of her, for the slightest sound or movement that would give her the Uzu nin's location.

Then she heard it, a series of footsteps coming from her right. The Kumo nin swiftly turned and slashed her sword.

Unfortunately for her, Aoi had been watching for the glint of steel and avoided the blade as he rushed past her guard. Once close enough Aoi kicked her with a chakra infused foot in order to get her into the air before following after her.

From the railing, Naruto watched as Aoi began attacking the Kumo nin in the air. The attack pattern was typical for the hooded Genin, although the last few times he had seen it, the blade was going for far more lethal points in the victims body.

Aoi had a tendency to try and keep his opponents in a position where they can't attack as he wears them down with small debilitating attacks.

Finally the Uzu shinobi felt he had harmed the Kumo nin enough and let her fall to the ground, numerous small cuts lightly leaking blood covering her body.

Surprisingly Karui began to stand again, slight wavering in her form but a fierceness in her eyes, "Fine then fucker. I guess it's my turn."

With that sparks of lightning began to form around her blade. Once again she charged towards the heavily breathing Uzu nin.

The exertion from his attack having left Aoi breathless. Barely, he managed to avoid an overhead slash. Yet the lightning surrounding the blade lashed out at the last second, searing its way up the boy's arm.

Aoi felt his knees buckle as he rubbed his hand over the burns along his skin, a wry grin on his face.

"Quite the blade you have there, Kumo-san."

Karui frowned for a second before responding, a grin of her own on her face, "A gift from my sensei and this is only a fraction of the power that can be channeled through it. You really should surrender now, before I have to disgrace you in front of everyone."

Aoi flexed his injured arm, barely being able to feel it respond as he glanced down at his weapons. Water jutsu would likely make matters worse for him and the metal in his weapons would probably react badly with the lightning.

 _'Hmm, I don't see a way out of this without going to far overboard. I won't be of any use to Naruto-sama as a cripple. Besides there is always next year.'_ As the thought passed through his head, Aoi slowly relaxed his stance and raised his hand, "I give."

A victorious look passed over the Kumo nin's face right before she collapsed.

Aoi frowned, idly hearing the proctor announce Karui as the winner, "Damn, just a few more minutes and I may have won."

Back in the stands, Aoi was greeted with a sympathetic pat on the back from Naruto as Tobi exaggeratedly cried in the background. The hooded Genin merely shrugged off the disappointment before being distracted by his sensei's whispered words.

"We are going to have to work on your observational skill's I think Shimizu-kun."

Aoi merely nodded his head in acceptance.

Throughout the remaining matches there were a few of interest, including an apparent feud between two Hyuuga competitors, culminating in the apparent heiress soundly defeating the branch house member.

Along the way was a quick match between Shuichi and another Ame nin that had somehow managed to advance through to this point. The boy underestimated the Kage heir and ended up paying for it with his life, to the shock of several competitors who had gotten used to the current status quo of no deaths during the rounds.

Of course it was probably for the best, as it made the proctor and various sensei pay closer attention to the matches and even allowed for them to act fast enough to save one Konoha nin's life from a rather psychotic Suna nin and his odd sand jutsu.

With the end of the final round the Hokage stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention to the elderly man.

"Congratulations to all of you who have won your matches, you shall be moving on to the Third Exam within a month's time. To those of you who were not successful, take heart for you have lived to try again. The same can not be said for all of your competitors. Rest well and be prepared to show your leaders why it is you should be promoted!"

With that the various teams began to disperse, returning to their various forms of lodging to rest up and prepare for the coming exam.

 **Konoha**

It had taken a few days for Reizo and the other Kages to arrive but he had finally made it, carrying a rather large black scroll on his back. Currently the man stood before his ward amid a seldom used training ground.

The Uzukage had made sure that they wouldn't be disturbed while he was with his young lord.

Before him Naruto was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited.

"I did it Oji, I made it to the final round!" The Uzumaki prince excitedly declared.

Reizo chuckled quietly, "So you did, young lord. I suppose this means that you are ready to sign the contract. Though I must warn you, the summons of the Uzumaki clan are not forgiving. They will seek out your weaknesses and attempt to exploit them. This will be a trial that only you alone can accomplish, do you still wish to make the attempt?"

Naruto found himself nodding seriously as Reizo laid the scroll on the ground before him before he began to leave.

"It would be best if I wasn't here when you try to talk with the boss summons young lord." Reizo simply stated when he saw Naruto's head tilt in confusion.

Naruto nodded his head as Reizo disappeared in a Shunshin. Steeling his resolve Naruto opened the scroll, stopping momentarily to stare at his mother's name written in blood right next to a blank space on the scroll.

The Uzumaki quickly bit into his thumb and signed his name with the blood that leaked out of the bite. With his name now in the scroll, he quickly went through the hand signs for the Summoning jutsu.

The moment Naruto's hand was pressed into the ground an explosion of smoke surrounded the boy. However, much to the Uzumaki's surprise, when the smoke cleared there was nothing before him.

Naruto quickly looked around but when he couldn't spot anything that resembled a summon, he began to go through the hand signs again. The red-head was interrupted however by a voice coming from right behind his ear.

"My, my, my, my. How rude of our latest summoner, not ever a hello and he is already trying to summon something else."

Before Naruto could turn towards the source of the voice, he felt something forcefully hit his back, forcing onto the ground. Soon afterwards there was a pressure on his back, as if someone was sitting on him. Turning his head slightly back, he could just make out a pale white, long nosed figure wearing an odd, frilly purple outfit, knocking a gold scepter against his knee.

"Ummm, who are you? And, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind **getting off me!"** Naruto questioned, the last part coming out as an angry growl.

The figure frowned before an insane grin broke out of on his face, "Hmm you little Uzumaki, can call me Arkham. And I don't think I will get off you. I am rather comfortable with my new chair, besides you didn't say the magic wooooord."

Naruto growled but was quickly silenced when the being hit his head with his scepter, "Now boy, I assume you wanted to make a contract with the Demon summons."

Naruto made to respond but opted to just nod his head at the scepter being raised again.

"Good boy, your learning" Arkham stated as he condescendingly patted Naruto's head, "I may be inclined to give you free reign to summon most demons but there will be requirements. First the demon world is far to dreary, I want to be summoned at least once a week to do as I please. Second, I want 200 deaths carried out in my name every time I am summoned, it's a demon thing. Finally when I am called, you shall be my serving boy. So do we have a deal boy?"

As Arkham spoke, Naruto could feel his anger growing at the creature's ridiculous commands. At the last sentence, his temper exploded along with his chakra. In response to his emotional state the Uzumaki's chakra chains burst out of his back and wrapped around a momentarily shocked Arkham and began to shove him into the ground repeatedly.

"Oh, my how interesting. Am I sensing a certain Fox's chakra mixed in with these chains? I suppose you didn't agree with one of my demands." Despite still being rammed into the ground, the demon's words could still be understood.

At last Naruto calmed himself enough to re-gain a more conscious control of his chains and simply had them restrain the entity, "I'm guessing it is safe to assume that you are the boss summons."

Arkham smiled tauntingly, "One of them."

"One?"

The jester looking demon cackled as he nodded his head excitedly, "Oh indeed, though I do hold dominion over the majority. But if you want any of the more specialized demons you will have to work things out with their bosses. If you let me go I might even introduce you to them. What do you say, huh buddy?"

Naruto frowned, "Not until we finish our own deal."

Finally that seemed to wipe the smirk off the jester's face, "Fine, what are your terms boy."

"You can forget about the deaths or me becoming your lackey that's for sure. Assuming you are even capable of behaving to a degree however, I would be willing to summon you every so often."

"Every other day." Arkham countered.

"Once a week."

"Twice a week and I will even stay with you during that time so you can make sure I... behave."

Naruto sighed, he didn't really want to be around the annoying clown to much but, he doubted that he would get much of a better deal. Besides this way he would at least get to keep an eye on him, "Fine."

The mad grin returned to the demon's face as the chains retracted from around him, "Perfect boy. A deal is struck and we can all begin to have some fun again."

With that the demon disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto was stuck sitting in the middle of the field wondering if his new... assets would be worth the inevitable headache. For the time being Naruto decided he would hold off on trying to figure out the summons he had access to and wouldn't even bother trying to convince the other bosses at this time.

After all he had almost a full month to figure things out. In the mean time, there was a much needed bowl of ramen waiting for him out there.

* * *

 **A/N Mkay all I have to say for this chapter is that I do have plans for the Demon Summons. Some will be from other media while others will be taken from my head (yay imagination!). I wont guarantee all will actually be used but I will try for diversity.**


End file.
